DxD Fantasy - A Dragon Freelancer
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Hacerse famoso y conseguir su propio Harem. Así de simple se resume el porqué de la travesía de Issei Hyoudou a través de la inhóspita Neo-Earth. Sus intenciones pueden bastante comunes, pero sus peculiares poderes y su habilidad para atraer aliados harán que su viaje sea mucho mas movido de lo que el imagino. Issei/Harem. AU con elementos de otras series.
1. Chapter 1

*Mis notas de autor suelen ir a lo último de los capítulos, pero siendo que en esta ocasión serán algo largas y necesito decir algunas cosas antes de empezar con la historia, optare por dividirlas en dos partes y poner una aquí.

Esta es la primera de una serie de historias que he creado bajo un formato inusual para la página FanFic (o al menos para la parte en el español). Todas ellas están ubicadas en la misma de mundo, pero ninguna de ellas esta conectadas entre sí. Siguiendo el hecho de la historia tiene los aspectos de un videojuego, cada historia puede considerarse una partida distinta (o universo paralelo). Cada una tiene un inicio y desarrollo distinto, pero de todas formas están presentes eventos y elementos similares. Todas las historias tienen el **DxD Fantasy** al comienzo para indicar este hecho. No piensen en ningún momento que estaré copiando y pegando las tramas. Si bien habrá similitudes, cada personaje hará su propia historia.

Para evitarme repetir explicaciones, la historia donde habrá más de estas es la presente. " **A** **Dragon Freelancer"** es el fic donde Issei es protagonista y siendo que DxD es la base de todo esto, considere que es el que tiene prioridad sobre los otros protagonistas.

Uno de ellos será un Naruto algo peculiar y estoy seguro que él será quien se lleve la atención del público, pero igual seré justo con el Hyoudou. De todas formas, Issei está pensado para saltarse el "camino principal". Es decir, el no estará en la nobleza de Rias. Para su fortuna (o infortunio, según como se vea), Rias no está disponible para su vida. Ella y Sona tienen un problema con el que lidiar.

No hay sorpresa sobre quien será quien tenga su ojo sobre el Hyoudou, pero aun así, no será el camino de "conviértete en mi siervo" tradicional. Eso le toca al OC que es protagonista de la tercera historia.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Dragon Freelancer**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

Quiero hacerme famoso y tener mi propio harem.

Soy consciente de que no soy el primero con ese sueño y que no seré el último, pero me da igual. Yo estoy completamente seguro de que voy a cumplirlo. Es por tal razón que yo, Issei Hyoudou, me encuentro en camino hacia la ciudad de Neo-Tokio para poder conseguir una licencia de Hunter.

Debo destacar que no me refiero a un cazador de animales salvajes como zorros o patos. Me refiero a los Hunters que se dedican a explorar calabozos, descubrir ruinas antiguas y vencer monstruos peligrosos que existen en Neo-Earth. Como tal no me interesa ninguna de esas cosas, pero si tengo éxito en alguna de ellas mi meta será posible de alcanzar. Si solo me limitara a seguir con el oficio de mi padre, definitivamente me quedaría estancado en su taller.

No me malinterpreten. Respeto mucho el trabajo de mi padre. Aprecio cada momento que pase allí reparando aparatos descompuestos y creando cosas a partir de chatarra, pero siendo que yo tuve la fortuna de nacer con un poder poco común, no puedo evitar sentir la impetuosa necesidad de aspirar a algo más grande. Convertirme en un Hunter es la mejor forma con la que puedo aprovechar tal poder, así que por eso estoy en este viaje

Realmente me gustaría haber comenzado mi travesía por el mundo con la licencia en mano, pero sucede que tal objeto no se entrega en cualquier parte. Es necesario ir a una de las sedes principales del Gremio de Hunters. No basta con ir a un tablero de misiones o a una sede regional de la organización

Siendo que mi pueblo natal apenas si tiene un tablero de misiones, no me queda de otra más que ir a Neo-Tokio para poder inscribirme. Ir a otra ciudad es impensable. Mi destino esta a aproximadamente 10 días a pie de mi hogar, por lo que solo imaginar cuanto tiempo me tomaría llegar a otro urbe hace que quiera darme la vuelta y regresarme a mi casa. Admito que sueno muy quejica para ser alguien que desea volverse famoso, pero mi presupuesto es limitado y no puedo permitirme un viaje prolongado o lujoso. La historia seria otra si tuviera la licencia de Hunter, pero dado que no la tengo, resultara un poco complicado reunir dinero en el camino.

La licencia de Hunter no es exactamente un permiso para explorar o matar monstruos. Como tal no hay nada que me impida darle caza a una manada de Lobos salvajes o meterme en laberinto abandonado. El problema viene con lo que puedo hacer luego de hacer esas cosas.

Bien podría reunir una docena de pieles de Lobo o descubrir un tesoro muy valioso, pero sin una licencia no estaría en condiciones de vender ninguna de esas cosas. Suena injusto, pero la licencia es un método de protección que se tiene para que las personas no roben o maten a otros por sus botines, para luego tomarse el crédito por ellos. La licencia de Hunter es básicamente una bitácora que se encarga validar todas las aventuras que tengas sus portadores.

Algunas posadas, tiendas y restaurantes tienen descuentos para los Hunter, por lo que es necesario que exista un medio de verificación para que no haya timadores que quieran aprovecharse de los beneficios que tienen los que arriesgan sus vidas todos los días.

Así mismo, la licencia es una forma segura y eficiente para contratar a otros cuando se requiere ayuda para hacer un trabajo en particular. Con los registros de la licencia el empleador puede determinar si está contratando a alguien capacitado o a un simple novato.

Naturalmente todo esto infiere que la licencia es algo más que una simple tarjeta de papel. Tal bien en realidad es un accesorio que puedo unirse a los Codec para que este adquiera mas funciones y mejore su eficiencia. El valor intrínseco de la licencia es incalculable y por ende no se las dan a todo el mundo. No hay que pagar por ellas, pero el Gremio de Hunters hace una prueba trimestral para ver determinar quiénes son merecedoras de ellas.

Las próximas serán dentro de dos semanas, por lo que es necesario que me apresure y llegue a Neo-Tokio lo antes posible. La verdad es que podría haberme costeado un boleto de aerobús directo a la ciudad, pero mi pueblo no tiene cerca una terminal de tales transportes y terminaría retrasándome un poco si voy a la población en donde puedo conseguirlos.

Además tal comodidad seria desacertada frente a la prueba que tengo por delante. Como es obvio, no permiten que los debiluchos se conviertan en Hunter. Es necesario mostrar la fuerza, inteligencia y habilidad suficientes para lidiar con este peligroso empleo.

En términos generales yo soy…personaje regular. Si la vida fuera un videojuego, yo sería ese personaje con las estadísticas completamente balanceadas. Todo el mundo me elegiría para aprender del juego, pero luego me harían a un lado porque querrían empezar otra partida para elegir a un personaje mejor.

No voy a ser crítico con esas personas porque yo soy de los que tomaban el personaje con mayor ataque y velocidad, pero de todas formas no puedo evitar decirles a todos eso que no saben de lo que se pierden.

Tener las estadísticas equilibradas tiene sus beneficios. No destaco en nada, pero debo preocuparme por tener algo como una defensa de cristal o ser una tortuga en campo de batalla.

…..

Aunque bueno….Si hablo tan confiadamente de mis estadísticas equilibradas es solo porque cuento un artefacto que me permite sobrepasar mis límites y hacer cosas que de otra forma no podría. Mi hermana lo describe como una enorme trampa a la vida y la verdad es que tengo que darle toda la razón.

Si otra persona tuviera mi poder no dudaría en llamarlo un cheater de mierda. Sin embargo, dado que yo soy su usuario, evito juzgarlo negativamente. Incluso si me encuentro con otra persona con un poder similar o mejor, no voy a ser hipócrita y maldecirlo por tener una habilidad tan poderosa y tramposa como la mía.

En caso de que tenga curiosidad sobre que se trata, tengo la dicha de decirles que no tendrá que esperar mucho por ello. Una de las complicaciones de viajar a pie es toparse con monstruos en el camino y yo estoy por iniciar mi primer enfrentamiento.

No tengo mucho que temer debido a que son una simple pareja de Lobos y porque yo esperaba toparme con encuentros de este tipo. Si bien conozco lo básico para luchar, necesito experiencia real para cuando haga la prueba para conseguir mi licencia.

Un Hunter siempre tendría su arma a la mano, pero la mía permanece en el artefacto que poseo, por lo que mi primera acción es naturalmente convocarlo.

- **Boosted Gear** , actívate-dije al tiempo que mi brazo izquierdo era cubierto por un brillo blanco, que instantes después hizo aparecer una pieza de armadura draconiana de color rojo que poseía una joya de color verde en la palma de la mano.

Cualquier otro pensaría que el artefacto que poseo es solo un Codec o muy bien decorado, pero ese es un hecho que está lejos de ser verdad.

 **-[Blade]** -anuncio el **Boosted Gear** para entonces dejar salir la hoja de una espada de acero por encima de mis nudillos. No, no era una materialización incompleta. Opto porque mi arma sea una extensión de mi armadura y no un arma independiente. De esa forma no requiero de habilidades de esgrima para emplear decentemente dicho objeto.

Los Lobos que tengo en frente no tienen habilidades más allá de atacar con sus garras y colmillos, por lo que solo debo esperar a que uno de ellos se me lance encima para poder atacarle con un ataque preciso y certero.

El que tenía a la derecha fue el que primero tuvo la iniciativa en correr hacia y por ende fue el primero en caer con un tajo horizontal de mi arma que lo corto de punta a punta. Su compañero inmediatamente le siguió con un salto sobre mi persona, pero tal posición le resulto desventajosa, pues no fue difícil hacer una media con mi brazo para cortarlo en el aire.

Puede que sea un humano, pero trabaje gran parte de mi vida en el taller de mi padre, donde si bien no desarrolle la fuerza de un soldado regular, si saque algunos músculos y afile un poco mis reflejos.

Además mi espada no es un equipo básico como una espada de hierro. Es una espada de acero que tiene la potencia necesaria para acabar con monstruos débiles como los Lobos que derrote. Solo fui cuidadoso porque no quiero conseguir heridas innecesarias. No podría considerarme un candidato a Hunter si no puedo con un par de Lobos con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque por razones de seguridad optare por no ser tan temerario y peleare con mis ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo. Por tal razón no me toparon por sorpresa la bandada de Buitres que luego aparecieron en el camino.

Esos pajarracos no esperan a que los cuerpos se descompongan para buscar una cena gratis a punta de cadáveres. Siendo que solo me interesa la piel de los Lobos, no tendría problemas en dejarles los restos a esos sujetos. Sin embargo, se ve que ellos no perderán la oportunidad de picarme y hacerme a mí también su cena.

-[ **Gun** ]-fue el anuncio del Boosted Gear para modificarse a su mismo y retraer la cuchilla que portaba. Lo que apareció en cambio, fueron los dos cañones de una escopeta.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, apunte y abrí fuego contra las aves que venían contra mí. Cada disparo era una combinación de cartucho de escopeta y una parte de mi poder mágico natural. Las balas comprimen mi poder y hacen que cada disparo que hago sea una muerte segura en mis enemigos. Todas esas tardes disparándole a la latas han servido de algo.

Puede que mi arma no tenga la misma dispersión de una escopeta común, pero lo compensa con una cadencia fuera de lo normal. No necesito recargar en cuanto me queden balas en mi Codec, por lo que puedo poner mayor atención en mis enemigos.

Siendo una bandada, es inevitable que no pueda darles a todos con la velocidad que yo quisiera. Algunos Buitres entonces se lanzan en picada hacia mí y tratan de despedazarme con sus afiladas garras.

Los esquivo con una rodada e inmediatamente les disparo cuando tengo una vista de sus espaldas. Ciertamente podría mantenerme así un buen rato, pero es ilógico que gaste toda mi munición en la primera pelea. Por eso paso a mi as secreto.

-[ **Wand** ]-esta vez el Boosted Gear no tiene un cambio significativo. Simplemente su joya central se ilumina y permanece de esa forma. Sin embargo, eso no es todo. Ahora es cuando debo usar la verdadera habilidad de Boosted Gear. – [ **Boost** ]-anuncio el artefacto duplicando el poder mágico que yo poseía.

Los Buitres se sienten sobrecogidos y detienen sus ataques por un momento. Debo parecerles una presa fácil, por lo que ese aumento en mi fuerza debe haberles sorprendido. Lastimosamente, este no es suficiente. Todavía tengo al menos una decena de enemigos a mí alrededor y necesitare mucho más poder para acabar con todos ellos.

-[ **Boost** ]-dijo el **Boosted Gear** para duplicar mi poder una vez más. Necesito otros dos Boost para estar listo, por lo que aun debo esperar.

Por desgracia, el nerviosísimo de los Buitres pasó a ser temeridad, pues al darse cuenta que no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento ellos procedieron a seguir con su ataque, el cual me vi en la necesidad de esquivar como pude.

Después del primero se necesitan 10 segundos de recarga para que ocurra cada Boost. Durante ese tiempo no puedo recurrir a ninguna de las armas del **Boosted Gear** , por lo que estoy completamente desprotegido.

Frente al tiempo de espera para que esté listo un ramen, la espera es bastante corta. No obstante, en una batalla el curso del tiempo no es igual e incluso 10 segundos pueden parecer eternos. Esto no es un videojuego donde los enemigos atacan solo una vez por turno. Ellos te atacan cuantas veces tienen oportunidad cuando pueden.

En definitiva, este sería un buen momento para tener un arma regular o un escudo para protegerme mientras uso la habilidad del Boosted Gear. Por ello me prometo a mi mismo que mi primera compra como Hunter será un arma nueva.

-[ **Boost** ]

Bien. Solo falta uno. Tal vez esté siendo demasiado osado al esperar por tantos Boost, pero mí poder mágico no es para nada alto. Esta justo en lo regular. Un hechizo de mi parte no debería tener más fuerza que uno de mis disparos. Solo uso magia debido a que el báculo en el interior del **Boosted Gear** concentra y potencia mis hechizos un poco. Dado que además estoy multiplicando el poder del hechizo con mi artefacto, debería lograr cubrir las falencias que poseo.

-[ **Boost** ]-la espera ha acabado. Tengo varios cortes sobre mi cuerpo, pero no he sufrido ninguna herida grave. Las ropas que llevo son lo suficientemente resistentes ante los monstruos que enfrento.

Ahora sin mayor dilación, levanto mi brazo izquierdo y el Boosted Gear con él, para entonces usar el hechizo que tengo preparado.

- **Thunder** -digo para entonces liberar lo que en condiciones normales seria una simple centella.

-[ **Explosion: Thuder]-** el anuncio del Boosted Gear no hace otra cosa que poner en escena el poder que ha acumulado y cargarlo en el hechizo que he conjurado. El **Thunder** que entonces aparición no es un simple hechizo de quinta categoría, es un **Thunder** que tiene dieciséis veces su poder original.

La gran habilidad del Boosted Gear es duplicar mi poder físico y mágico cada 10 segundos. Bien puedo liberarlo como una especie de hechizo refuerzo por un periodo de tiempo limitado o como un ataque único que será muchas veces más poderoso de lo normal. En este caso, yo elegí lo último.

 **Thunder** es un hechizo de área. Algo pequeña, pero dado que lo he potenciado, puedo alcanzar la totalidad de los enemigos que me rodean. Todos los Buitres entonces caen literalmente fritos por la gran descarga que hago aparecer encima mío. Para enemigos voladores como ellos, el trueno y el hielo siempre es la mejor opción.

Viendo al último **Buitres** caer, por fin puedo tener un respiro. Espero que mi hechizo diera por sentado que no era un simple novato y que los monstruos que quedaran en la zona se mantuvieran alejados por un rato. Sigo preparados para ellos, pero ahora que mi pelea termino debo disponerme a recoger el botín que ha quedado.

Puede que sin una licencia Hunter no pueda vender las piezas de estos monstruos, pero eso no significa que sean inútiles. Mi madre hace algo de sastrería, por lo que la piel de los Lobos que tengo a la mano le viene de maravilla. Mis ropas de por sí fueron hechas con una combinación de tales piezas y cuero. No son tan cómodas o duraderas como un conjunto comprado en una tienda, pero resultan más económicas y ofrecen un mayor camuflaje en entornos de montaña como el bosque en donde me encuentro.

Algo fastidioso es que hay que recolectar los ítem a la antigua, es decir, para sacar las pieles es necesario hacer de un proceso que es mejor no describir si se es débil de estomago. Lo bueno es que no tengo cargar con esas cosas ya que poseo un Codec conmigo y este me facilita todo el trabajo.

Un Codec no es otra cosa que un cristal hechizado especialmente para almacenar objetos. Según su calidad y tamaño, puede almacenar todo lo que necesita un aventurero. También se usan en la vida diaria, pero por su costo, tal práctica solo se ve en las grandes ciudades.

Yo tuve la gran suerte de conseguir uno roto en un depósito de chatarra que queda cerca de mi casa. La verdad es que todas mis armas las conseguí allí. Una escopeta con su cañón doblado, una espada con la hoja rota y un báculo sin su núcleo mágico. Esas cosas que nadie quería, fueron desechadas como si fueran basura. Ciertamente lo eran, pues resulta más costoso repararlas que comprar unas nuevas. Sin embargo, yo con mi **Boosted Gear** puedo darles una nueva vida.

La primera vez que active mi **Boosted Gear** pensé que era un Códec por lo que mi primera acción fue intentar absorber una vara de metal con la que solía jugar. El resultado en principio fue nulo. La joya que poseía no reacciono en lo absoluto.

Solo fue hasta que provee con un cuchillo que Boosted Gear se activo y lo absorbió. Luego me costó mucho sacarlo, pero cuando lo logre, el cuchillo no surgió de la misma forma con la que había entrado. La cuchilla que poseía término combinándose con el guantelete rojo.

Pensado que tenía alguna clase especial de Códec conmigo, probé con diferentes cosas para poder determinar cómo funcionaba. Hasta donde sé, el **Boosted Gear** solo absorbe armas y objetos que pueden fortalecerlo, aunque dado que el artefacto no tiene ninguna habilidad ofensiva, son muchas las cosas que cumple con aquel requisito.

No importa si está roto o dañado, una vez que el **Boosted** **Gear** absorbe algo, el se encarga de modificarlo para hacerlo un accesorio adecuado para el guantelete que lo constituye. Espadas y armas de fuego provocan modificaciones físicas cuando son invocadas, pero con báculos y cristales como los Códec, el **Boosted** **Gear** absorbe sus propiedades y habilidades. Por tal razón es que ahora si lo puedo considerar como un Codec a pesar de que en principio no lo era.

Siendo que no es un artefacto que conseguí, sino algo que está dentro de mí, naturalmente no puedo pensar que es un simple Códec, pero por algo me embarque el camino de los Hunters. Una de las metas que tengo es aprender que es y por qué tengo el **Boosted Gear**.

Agradezco mucho tenerlo y por eso quiero saber más sobre él. Seguramente tiene secretos consigo y me conviene describirlos en cuanto sea posible.

No sé si en Neo-Tokio descubriré algo, pero igual no me conviene tardar mucho en llegar a tal sitio. Ya he recolectado los botines del enfrentamiento y no están nada mal. Conseguí algunas balas, flechas e incluso monedas de todos esos Buitres que asesine. Algunos infortunados se habrán topado con ellos antes que yo y sus pertenencias pasaron a estar en el estomago de esas bestias.

No es raro conseguir tesoros en el interior de los monstruos, aunque si es un poco desagradable. En fin, hay que aprovechar todo lo que uno encuentra o el viaje sea hace innecesariamente complicado. Esa es una de las reglas básicas para un aventurero. Siendo que mi viaje apenas acaba de empezar, debo seguirlas todas y no saltarme ninguna. Cuando me haga más fuerte podre hacerlo, pero ahora iré a paso seguro. Hay una licencia de Hunter con mi nombre y pronto voy a conseguirla.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

A parte de **"Naruto The DxD Warrior"** he intentado hacer otro fic con toques The Gamer y ninguno me ha convencido. Siendo que esta vez establecí la historia en un mundo tipo Final Fantasy siento que las cosas pueden ir de una forma más realista, ya que no necesito obligatoriamente recurrir a un escenario virtual tipo SAO o una dimensión alterna en donde el personaje tiene una conveniente habilidad o conocimiento sobre los videojuegos.

En fin, yendo a lo particular de este fic. Espero que les gustara el Issei presentado. No es el tonto sin remedio que aparece en la primera parte de la serie, pero tampoco un personaje curtido y abultado de habilidades. Este Issei es más inteligente y afilado que el original, pero no es un ingeniero aeroespacial ni tiene un doctorado en robótica que hace a uno preguntarse si el personaje quiere volverse el Sekiryutei más fuerte o el sucesor de Azazel.

En otros comentarios, señalo que los humanos de este fic son potencialmente mucho más poderosos que los del mundo regular. Por ello, aunque Issei no sea un guerrero consumado, el puede aguantar una cantidad Boost equiparable a la de su contraparte demonio canon. La razón se debe al entorno en donde viven.

Como habrán leído en líneas superiores, Issei no es hijo único. El tiene una, más o menos cínica, hermana menor. Sobre su identidad, solo diré que es alguien que se quejara de la suerte playboy de su hermano.

La presencia de elementos de otras series es un factor que no puede faltar en la historia y el primer personaje extra es justamente la hermana de Issei. Los demonios en el juego tendrán también mas variedad en esta historia, pues creo que quede un poco muy sobrehypeado por el tráiler de cierto caza-demonios albino que salió en el último E3. El Hyoudou no recibirá ninguna ascendencia fortuita, pero habrá al menos un arma adicional para su travesía.

Debo aclarar que cuando hago referencia a los Hunter, no estoy haciendo una directa alusión al oficio de HunterXHunter. Si tengo muy en mente a la serie, pero el uso del término esta más bien pensado en hacer alusión a aquellos personajes de Final Fantasy que se dedican cazar monstruos y explorar. El termino Explorer también funcionaba, pero me gusto más Hunter.

Por último, comento que si bien las armaduras en los Final Fantasy pueden intercambiarse, estas no suelen mostrar cambios estéticos en los personajes. Dado que Issei cambiara su equipo constantemente, no me molestare en describirlos a menos que lo encuentre muy pertinente. Son libres imaginar el atuendo de su preferencia para él y el resto de los personajes. En todo caso daré una pauta de qué tipo de ropas llevan.

Lamento la larga nota y les agradezco si la leyeron.

Cualquier sugerencia y comentario es bien recibido.

Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora. No olviden pasarse por las otras versiones de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien mis expectativas con las historias de DxD Fantasy fueron acertadas. Issei sufrió una aplastante derrota a manos de Naruto. Gano a los otros dos protagonistas, pero no fue por un margen muy alto. Esperaba más, pero bueno. De todas formas esta historia sigue en pie y aquí les tengo la continuación.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Que bueno que te gustara. El presente mundo es un poco más serio que el de canon, así que es natural que Issei no tenga todas las falencias de su contraparte original. Tratare de que este apegado a su personaje, pero tendrá su mejoras.

 **alexsennin9999:** Gracias **.**

 **-** El Boosted Gear tiene mucho que dar. Cada Sekiryutei debió haber tenido un estilo único.

-Por eso cada historia de DxD Fantasy es diferente. Nadie sustituye a nadie, y cada quien tiene su momento sin molestar a otro. Tengo mi interés en todas, por lo que cual es favorita, es indiferente.

-Dado que solo te interesa Issei, no debería esperar sobre la de Naruto, pero bueno. Igual respondo tus comentarios. Primero, el Naruto está completamente fuera de su mundo. Tal vez saque una historia DxD Fantasy con continente ninja plenamente integrado, pero aun así, tengo 27 historia y todavía no hay una donde Sasuke sea el estelar. 1) Temo decir que ese es básicamente el punto de la historia. No es que ese Naruto sea ultra OP, pero no será un explorador como los otros personajes. Lo de él, parecerá un juego Beat´em Up. 2) En esto también tengo que darte una respuesta negativa, pero tranquilo. Nada de lo que haga Naruto afectara a este Issei. Son universos distintos.

-En DxD Fantasy pertenecer a una de las tres facciones es mas comprometedor que en el canon. Por ejemplo, un Issei demonio difícilmente podría estar con Irina. Una mirada en "A Lie in The Underworld" podría darte una idea de cómo son las cosas en lado demoniaco. Allí Rias es una de las protagonistas.

-Solo te diré que no es su compromiso. Es algo mil veces peor.

 **-** En efecto Seekvaira será la demonio estrella en la historia, pero ella no será tan posesiva como suele ser Rias. Ella tiene su gusto en otras cosas. Naruto no puede reencarnar en algo más, así que eso está descartado.

Gracias por todas tus opiniones. Espero que todo quedara claro.

 **mauroN 01:** Me alegra tu interés. Aquí tienes la continuación.

Y con los reviews respondidos, doy inicio a la historia.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Dragón Freelancer**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

Cuarto día de viaje. Yo…..en verdad…necesito…. ¡Compañeros!

¡Y por mi madre que no estoy diciéndolo en un sentido pervertido!

Esto de viajar en solitario es más difícil de lo que pensé. No solo he tenido que vérmelas con numerosos enemigos al mismo tiempo por cuenta propia, sino que no he podido descansar apropiadamente debido a que debo estar en guardia en todo momento. Como no me he topado con ningún pueblo o posada, la intemperie ha sido el único lugar en el que he podido pasar la noche y ese es el sin duda alguna peor lugar para reposar con tranquilidad.

De momento las noches no han sido tan duras como relataba la gente de mi pueblo, pero no puedo decir que estas han estado exentas de emociones fuertes. Ayer me cruce con mis primeros Zombis y no fue nada agradable. Hago énfasis en ellos y no la jauría de Lobos con la que también me tope, porque no es lo mismo que te cuenten sobre tales criaturas de ultratumba, que verlos en persona y tener que… ¿Rematarlos? Son humanos que ya están muertos, pero igual no es agradable tener que liquidarlos para mantenerse a salvo.

Que conste que no hago alusión a esos Zombis ilógicamente rápidos y activos que suelen verse en la ficción. Me refiero a los reales que son causados por la Niebla.

Me explico. La atmosfera de Neo-Earth tiene un elemento que todos llamamos Niebla, pero que en realidad no es otra cosa que partículas de Mana. Este es un tipo de energía que, en conjunción del Ki, impulsa la vida y otras cosas. Su existencia es muy importante, pues es lo que permite a las personas hacer magia y es el medio más eficiente para que los humanos consigamos electricidad.

No obstante, hay un problema. La Niebla puede tener efectos negativos en los seres vivos si es aplicada en dosis muy altas. El principal contratiempo es que las criaturas pueden cambiar en cosas que solo puede denominarse como monstruosas. No solo por su apariencia y fuerza, sino porque adquieren una conducta extremadamente violenta que pone en riesgo a todos los seres vivos que no estén afectados al igual que ellos.

Como los humanos tenemos la habilidad de usar Mana, tenemos cierta resistencia a la Niebla y no nos veremos mutados por ella a menos que nos encontremos en un sitio donde la concentración de esta sea extrema. La concentración de Niebla de una zona puede apreciarse a simple vista, debido a que esta se nota al ojo desnudo, por lo que el problema que los humanos tenemos no es justamente el miedo a convertirnos en monstruos en vida. El problema es que podemos convertirnos en estos en la muerte.

La Niebla puede causar un fenómeno muy peculiar en los seres vivos. Si alguien llega a morir en una zona con una alta cantidad de Niebla, ósea básicamente toda Neo-Earth, es posible revivirle si se le aplica el hechizo adecuado. A pesar de su estado, el cuerpo puede seguir absorbiendo Mana por un tiempo, por lo que es posible devolverle la "chispa" al alma del sujeto y dejarlo como nuevo. La pega del asunto es que si el cuerpo de alguien absorbe demasiado Mana sin que alguien lo "reviva", este de todas formas empezara a moverse sin la necesidad de un alma que lo controle. A partir de ese momento, ese alguien pasa a convertirse en un muerto viviente o como normalmente es llamado, un Zombi.

Los Zombis son relativamente lentos y poco agiles. Al haber perdido sus almas, sus cuerpos dejan de producir Ki y se deterioran dramáticamente. Dicho apropiadamente, los Zombi son Autómatas de carne impulsados por Mana. Sus habilidades físicas no son un especial peligro, pero no hay que subestimar su fuerza. Aun pueden usar magias bastantes diversas y letales.

Es un misterio quien o que controla a los Zombis. Está comprobado que en ellos no queda nada de las personas a las que pertenecían sus cuerpos, pero de todas formas muestran una capacidad de raciocinio que les permite pelear con cierta inteligencia.

El riesgo de convertirse en un Zombi está presente en cualquier parte, incluso en las ciudades Neo, que tienen barreras para controlar la concentración de Niebla en sus espacios. Sin embargo, hay formas de evitarlo. Basta con sepultar adecuadamente al difunto para mermar su absorción de Mana de este y evitar su "Zombificacion". La Niebla es muy espesa, por lo que no puede acceder a entornos sellados.

La otra forma es quemar los cadáveres, pues el cuerpo tiene que estar en un relativo buen estado para que pueda resurgir como un Zombi. Por tal razón es que no tuve problemas con los Zombis con los que me tope. Tengo un sencillo hechizo de fuego que basta para parar su avance.

Como ya dije, no es agradable hacerlo. Es de suponerse que esos Zombis con los que me tope fueron viajeros fueron asesinados por un monstruo o se toparon con otro peligro que los llevo a la muerte, así que siento cierta empatía por las víctimas. Dado que estoy haciéndoles un favor a esas personas al darle descanso a sus cuerpos, no debería sentirme mal. Sin embargo, de todas formas es un trago difícil de digerir.

Realmente me sentiría cómodo teniendo a un compañero de la clase **Healer**. El nivel del hechizo **Revive** es demasiado alto como para desear que este lo tenga, pero me conformo con saber que alguien me cuidara las espaldas con unos hechizo de sanación. Lástima que esa sea una clase extremadamente solicitada y es muy poco probable que alguien como yo consiga a un compañero como ese a la primera.

Pero en fin, mejor pongo mi cabeza en el camino. Aunque estoy caminado por una llanura, no debo descartar la presencia de peligro en los alrededores. En el área regentada por Neo-Tokio, los monstruos tienden a concentrarse en bosques, montañas y costas. Por tal razón ellos no serian mi preocupación inmediata. El peligro que podría enfrentar por aquí más bien serian algunos ladrones y bandidos.

En ese sentido toparme con mas zombis no sería tan malo. Aunque he matado a muchos monstruos en los últimos días, tener que herir a otras personas como yo sería un asunto completamente distinto.

-o-

Bien, Issei. Tienes un serio dilema delante de tuyo.

Actualmente me encuentro en un cruce de caminos, en donde uno de los cuales se dirige a Neo-Tokio. A parte de un par de señales, no debería encontrar gran cosa en este sitio, pero ese no es el caso, pues en uno de los postes del cruce se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas que parecían tener su mirada sobre mi persona.

Era una situación que podía tener cientos de vertientes. Esos podrían ser unos vagabundos que simplemente estaban esperando allí por un aventón o bandidos al acecho de sus presas. Incluso podría ser una mezcla de los dos. Unos bandidos que se hacían pasar por vagabundos para hacer que los viajeros bajaran la guardia y fueran presas fáciles para sus compañeros escondidos.

Era unos de esos momentos en lo que era mejor salir corriendo y luego averiguar la verdad de la boca de otros. Sin embargo un sonido evito que hiciera tal cosa en el momento.

Grrrrrr. Y no era el Grrrrr que podía producir un monstruo refunfuñando. Era el Grrrrr que producía un estomago con mucha hambre, lo que daba la posibilidad de que esos dos viajeros estuvieran noqueados por una prolongada falta de alimentos.

Tal hecho abría un nuevo abanico de teorías sobre los encapuchados, pero no todas eran buenas. Después de todo, ¿qué viajero sale al campo sin provisiones? Aun sin un Códec, cualquier persona racional tendría una bolsa o mochila en la que llevar sus cosas. Los encapuchados no tenían nada de equipaje y era impensable que alguien con un **Códec** no tuviera una reserva de alimentos, por lo que lo obvio era que estas personas eran unos bandidos que estaban en las últimas.

La idea de ser una buena persona y ayudarles no era muy sensato que digamos. Aunque no me doliera salir de algunos alimentos, nada descartaba que esos dos pasaran de largo mi amabilidad y luego quisieran aprovecharse de mí. Incluso si no lo hiciera, me sentirían culpable si ellos luego atacaran a otra persona con las fuerzas que yo les hice recuperar.

Básicamente era una situación de perder o perder.

-Grrrrrrr.

De nuevo oigo un estomago pasando hambre….. ¡Arghhh! Supongo que no me queda de otra. Aun cuando no quiera ayudarles, la situación sería peor si no lo hago. Jamás podría quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que deje a dos personas morir de hambre.

-o-

Aun no me fio de los encapuchados, por lo que lo que hice fue montar una fogata al lado del camino y empecé a asar unos cortes de un Jabalí que enfrente recientemente. Lo hago con el **Boosted Gear** activado en su modo de espada.

El olor debería bastar hacer reaccionar a esas personas, por lo que puedo hacer que ellos entiendan que no soy un viajero debilucho del que pueden aprovecharse.

Trascurrieron los minutos y el trozo de cerdo que se cocinaba empezó a despedir un delicioso olor, tanto que así que temí que el aroma atrajera a una bestia hambrienta. No, de hecho el que tenía que temer no era yo. Si esos dos reaccionaban pronto, yo mismo seria el que se daría un festín con esa carne.

Pasaron otros minutos más y la comida cada vez estaba más cerca de estar lista. Tal vez debía ser justo e intentar hacer que los encapuchados se acercaran a la fogata, ya que en su posición posiblemente no estarían al tanto de que había comida cerca.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando un borrón apareció frente a mí y repente hizo desaparecer el cerdo asado.

Tal fue la velocidad que pensé que se trataba de una bestia, pero más grande fue el estupor cuando me percate de que fueron los encapuchados quienes habían que tomado la comida. Ciertamente yo me convertiría en una bestia si tuviera un hambre como la que ellos aparentaban, pero aun así no puedo evitar cuestionar su comportamiento. Específicamente porque su identidad quedo al descubierto cuando hincaron sus dientes sobre la comida.

Era una escena por demás insólita y espectacular, pues no todos los días veías a dos chicas pelearse por un pedazo de carne en unos ceñidos trajes de batalla de color negro. Su rápido movimiento había hecho que las mantas que portaban se cayeran, por lo que ahora tenía una perfecta visión de sus bien desarrollados cuerpos.

La primera del par era una chica de cabello corto de color azul, con un mechón de pelo verde. Ella era quien mayor fuerza ejercía para quedarse con la comida para sí misma, pero la otra mostraba una ferviente oposición. La segunda era una castaña con peinado de coletas. Ella….por alguna razón me parecía familiar. No recuerdo a una chica como ella, pero aun así me parece haber visto su rostro en otra parte.

De cualquier forma. La escena que veo es triste. Dos chicas hermosas no deberían pelearse por comida como unos animales salvajes. Por eso hago lo más decente y activo el **Códec** del **Boosted Gear**.

-Oigan-dije al par para llamar su atención. –Aquí tengo más-dije mostrando otro trozo de carne-dije, con lo que ellas atendieron.

-o-

-¡Esta es la prueba definitiva de que la gracia de nuestro Señor es enorme y justa con seguidores!-dijo la castaña devorando energéticamente del arroz que le había cocinado.

Tengo algunas ollas y utensilios en mi **Códec** , así que no se sorprendan porque pueda hacer algunas comidas decentes en medio del campo.

-Estas en lo correcto. Pensar que tendríamos la suerte de ser salvadas por el Sekiryutei-dijo la peliazul con su propio plato de comida en sus manos.

-¡Es más que eso, Xenovia! ¡Este es un encuentro predestinado!-dijo la castaña viéndome a detalle.

¿A que se referirá? Sigo rebanándome la cabeza pensando en donde he visto su rostro y no he conseguido nada. Además, ¿Qué es eso de Sekiryutei?

-Bueno. Ciertamente tuvieron mucha suerte de que les encontrara yo y no un bandido. En ese caso la situación hubiera sido muy distinta-les dije.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo la castaña con un suspiro de derrota. –Le dije a mi compañera que esperáramos en ese cruce a una persona a la que pedirle caridad, pero contaba con que nos íbamos a desmayar por el hambre.

-Lo mismo digo. Me parece que si no hubiera sido despertada por el delicioso aroma de la comida que preparaste, seguramente no hubiera despertado-dijo la peliazul.

-Así es. Por eso te estaremos eternamente agradecidas, Issei-kun-dijo al castaña con un pulgar en alto.

-Tranquilas. Era lo menos que podía hacer por unas viajeras en problemas… ¿Eh?-dije al percatarme de lo que oí. -¿En qué momento te dije mi nombre?

-Ya veo. Es natural que tú no me recuerdes, pero fíjate que si yo si lo hago muy bien-dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie. –Yo soy Irina Shidou, tu vecina en Kuoh.

¿Irina Shidou? Ese nombre sí que me suena bastante. Sin embargo a quien recuerdo con él es a mi amigo de la infancia. Ese chico con quien jugué muchas veces en la tierra y el lodo. Con quien gane muchos rapones y moretones por estar jugando con espadas de madera. ¿Están diciéndome que Irina Shidou era una chica? ¡Pero si recuerdo que incluso me bañe con él!...Aunque ahora que lo pienso. En ese momento no ponía atención en ninguno de esos detalles, así que no sería tan loco que su historia fuera posible.

-Dime, ¿qué edad tenias cuando te fuiste de Kuoh?-pregunte para verificar su historia.

-Unos ocho años-respondió la castaña.

-Irina y yo nos tomamos una foto en su casa. ¿Qué objeto sosteníamos en ese entonces?

-Una espada y en esa foto no sentamos delante de un chimenea.

-Entonces en verdad eras una chica. Urgh. ¿Tan tonto era en ese entonces?-dije lamentándome por mi error.

-Jejeje. Tranquilo. Admito que antes no actuaba para nada como una niña-dijo Irina sonriéndome.

-Ciertamente-dije ahora feliz de poder reencontrarme con una amiga de mi infancia.

-o-

Antes de que nos diéramos de cuenta, ya había oscurecido. Irina y yo hablamos de tantas cosas que el tiempo paso en un santiamén. Para empezar me relato que había sido de ella y su familia.

Su padre es miembro de la Iglesia, por lo que tuvo que mudarse a Neo-Londres. Allí vivió un tiempo, pero luego se traslado a Neo-Roma e ingreso a las fuerzas del Vaticano como Exorcista.

No puedo evitar decir que estoy muy impresionado. Si llegue a imaginarme que Irina podría elegir el camino de los aventureros como yo, pero no pensé que lo haría por la Iglesia y estuviera en un punto tan delante de mí. Quiero decir, siendo que ya es una Exorcistas, es claro que una guerrera mucho más capacitada que yo. No puedo imaginarme que le sucedió a ella y Xenovia, que es el nombre de su compañera, para que acabaran muriéndose de hambre en medio de la nada.

-Ahora que lo preguntas…Es una historia graciosa-dijo Irina cuando le pregunte sobre el asunto., mas la cara de gran vergüenza que puso, me indica todo lo contrario.

-Lo que ha sucedido no ha sido nada gracioso, Sekiryutei. Por culpa de esta idiota, nos hemos quedado sin nada de dinero-dijo Xenovia tajantemente.

-¡No me llames idiota!-reclamo Irina.

-¿A no? Entonces pregúntale a tu amigo que opina sobre la pintura que adquiriste

-¡Eso hare!-dijo Irina para entonces tomar de su cintura un amuleto de cristal que parecía ser su **Códec**.

En efecto lo era, pues con solo activarlo el cristal emitió una luz de la cual se materializo una pintura en cuadro.

-…. ¿Qué diablos es eso?-quise pensar primero y luego hablar, pero no hubo suerte y mi boca emitió lo primero que vino a mi mente.

En el cuadro sacado por Irina había un… ¿sujeto? No estoy seguro, sus labios eran demasiado carnosos y pareciera que tenía las pestañas sacadas. De cualquier, eso parecía estar orándole a una luz, en la cual había un… ¿mono? O tal vez es un Querubín con el cabello largo, o más bien es simplemente un ¡p*** garabato! ¡En serio! ¡Hay tantas cosas malas en esa pintura, que estoy tentando a lanzarla en la fogata para eliminar esa transgresión al arte!

-Es natural que no puedas entender el valor de estar obra. Aquí puede apreciarse a un santo bastante famosos en su momento de iluminación-dijo Irina, no pareciendo muy segura de sus propias palabras.

-¿Y quién es ese santo tan famoso que está allí?-pregunto Xenovia inquisitivamente.

-….. ¿San Mateo?-dijo Irina nerviosamente.

-Curioso. Ayer era San Lucas y el día anterior era San Pedro.

-Todos los borregos somos iguales ante los ojos del Señor, por eso puede decirse que esta pintura representa a todos los santos.

-¡Urgh! Déjeme explicarme la situación adecuadamente, Sekiryutei-dijo Xenovia viéndome. -Mi amiga vio esa pintura en un mercado popular y el vendedor le convenció de que era muy valiosa. Yo opine lo contrario, pero dado que ella era quien estaba a cargo de nuestras finanzas, término haciéndolo lo quiso sin mi permiso.

-Ósea que les estafaron-dije con cierta decepción, ante la estupidez de mi amiga.

-Temo que sí. La compra de esa pintura no solo se llevo el dinero para nuestro transporte y alojamiento, sino que se llevo lo que teníamos como provisiones, pues según el vendedor, la pintura valía eso y más.

-¡Buaaa! ¡No le hagas caso, Issei-kun!-dijo Irina casi que llorando. -¡Esta pintura es valiosa! ¡Mis instintos como servidora del Señor me lo dicen!

-Tengo que dudar de ellos, así como también dudo de la supuesta gran fe que le tienen los de tus tierras al Señor.

-En ese aspecto tengo que darte la razón. Dejamos Neo-Tokio con la esperanza de encontrar capillas y conventos a los que pedir asistencia para nuestro viaje, pero sobrestimamos su número y no hemos encontrado ningún lugar en el que nos puedan ayudar-dijo Irina con pesar.

-Debieron figurárselo mejor. Aunque ciertamente hay algunas capillas en los pueblos de la región, no es que sean muchas que digamos-les dije.

-Ahora lo tenemos presente. Fue ingenuo de nuestra parte esperar tanto de una región que no profesa nuestras creencias, pero al menos el Señor fue grande y te puso en nuestro camino, Sekiryutei-dijo Xenovia.

-Aclárame algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? ¿Acaso Sekiryutei es un apodo que le dan los foráneos a los de estas tierras.

-En lo absoluto. El titulo con el que te llamo solo le pertenece a unos pocos.

-Dime, Issei. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tienes en el brazo?-me pregunto Irina.

-Bueno…..Se que llama **Boosted Gear** y solo lo sé por una especie de corazonada.

-Y tu corazonada esta en lo correcto. Lo que tú posees es uno de los poderosos Sacred Gear que fueron entregados a los humanos por nuestro Señor.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Eso es lo que es esta cosa?

-Es correcto. Reciben ese nombre porque son artefactos sagrados que pueden manipular la realidad hasta cierto nivel.

-¿Manipular la realidad? ¿Eso no es una exageración?

-Tienes un Sacred Gear que incluso puede duplicar tu poder hasta el infinito. ¿En serio crees que es una exageración?-señalo Xenovia.

-Buen punto-dije viendo mi guantelete. ¿Infinito? No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto poder significara eso.

-Hay que aclarar que tú no tienes un Sacred Gear común y corriente. El **Boosted Gear** es un artefacto del nivel Longinus. Un arma que incluso podría matar dioses-dijo Irina, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Cómo eso es posible?-pregunte curioso.

-Tu Sacred Gear es impulsado por el ser que se encuentra sellado en su interior. El Welsh Dragón, también conocido como el Dragón Emperador Rojo.

-El Welsh Dragón fue uno de los seres más fuertes del planeta. Uno de los dos únicos dragones que ostentan el titulo de Dragón Celestial-explico Xenovia.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero porque me llaman como ese Dragón?-pregunte.

-Se dice que los portadores del **Boosted Gear** tienen el poder equivalente al de Dragón que custodian, así que se hizo tradición que el titulo de Sekiryutei pase a sus portadores.

-¿Ósea que solo por portar esto tengo algo de fama?-dije mostrando el guantelete mi brazo.

-Me parece que algo se quedara corto. Si mostraras eso en alguna parte de la región europea tu fama se dispararía al instante-dijo Irina. –Sin duda llamarías la atención si lo hicieras aquí en la región asiática, pero dado que los Dragones Celestiales son de otra región, no causarías el mismo impacto.

-Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo-dije muy emocionado internamente. Parecía que cumplir mis metas sería más fácil de lo que espere.

-Y a todas estas, ¿qué es lo que te trae a estos lares?-pregunto Irina. –Esperaba verte en este viaje, pero mi idea era hacerlo en Kuoh. No en medio de la nada.

-Oh, olvide decírtelo. Me dirijo a Neo-Tokio para presentar el examen para Hunter.

-¿Hunter? ¿Quieres convertirte en un mercenario?-dijo Xenovia.

-Esa es una forma muy severa de llamarlos-señale. –Ciertamente los Hunter trabajan principalmente por las recompensas, pero no hay que negar que hacen mucho bien.

-Tal vez, pero no se compara en nada al trabajo que hacemos Exorcistas como nosotras.

-Es verdad, nosotras trabajos gratis como emisarias del Señor. Por ello nuestras acciones son más puras-dijo Irina.

-No voy a discutir al respecto, pero en fin. ¿Qué es lo que las trae a estos lares?-dije al par.

-Nos dirigimos a Kuoh. Allí tenemos una misión.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo malo en nuestro pueblo?

-Para nada. Simplemente nos enviaron a buscar algo que se encuentra allí.

-Seria una misión sencilla, pero…-dijo Xenovia viendo acusatoriamente a su compañera.

-¡Bueh! Ya perdóname, ¿quieres?-dijo Irina de nuevo decaída. –Lamento que nuestra misión se haya complicado innecesariamente.

-Bueno, al menos ya se repusieron y no les falta tanto para el pueblo. Si cazan algunas cosas, podrían sobrevivir hasta el pueblo.

-No es tan sencillo, Issei-kun. La razón por la que llegamos a un punto de quiebre es porque no hemos podido cazar nada con lo que abastecernos.

-¿Están desarmadas?

-Todo lo contrario. Tenemos armas sagradas con nosotros-dijo Irina entonces mostrándome una katana dorada. –Esta es **Excalibur Mimic** , uno de los fragmentos de la legendaria espada **Excalibur**.

-Wow. ¿¡Y tú tienes semejante arma contigo!? Debes ser un terror con los monstruos.

-Ese es el problema. Esta arma es realmente efectiva con los monstruos. Tanto así que cuando los mata, los desintegra casi en su totalidad.

-Oh.

-Armas sagradas como las Excalibur son ideales para exterminación, pero no para la caza, por lo que no he podido acudir a ese aspecto para sustentarnos-dijo Xenovia.

-Teníamos armas normales con nosotras, pero….

-También las vendió-dijo la peliazul nuevamente hostigando a su compañera.

-Entonces están en un gran problema. No me he topado con ningún pueblo en mi camino hasta aquí- comente.

-Eso no es todo. Aun si llegáramos a Kuoh, seguiríamos estando en un predicamento-dijo Irina con desanimo. -No tenemos con qué pagar nuestro regreso a Neo-Roma. No hay templos importantes en esta región, por lo que el uso de un transporte aéreo es estrictamente necesario.

-Bien podríamos solicitar asistencia a la Iglesia, pero si hiciéramos eso…La hermana Griselda nos mataría-dijo Xenovia mostrándose muy asustada.

Estoy sin palabras. En primer momento pensé que ellas serian unas aventureras preparadas y experimentadas, pero parece que es todo lo contrario. Ellas todavía tienen mucho que aprender sobre el mundo. Tengo un par de ideas de cómo puedo ayudarles, pero estará en ellas aceptar cual les conviene más.

-Miren, creo que se cómo pueden salir de su predicamento. Tengo dos soluciones, pero las dos implican cosas que tal vez no les gusten.

-Te escuchamos-dijo Irina.

-La primera opción es que yo les de mis provisiones para que puedan llegar Kuoh. Allí todavía funciona una capilla, por lo que podrán contactar a sus superiores.

-Y ser lapidadas en el proceso-dijo Xenovia con un aura fúnebre alrededor suyo.

-¿Pero qué será de ti?-pregunto Irina.

-Yo puedo conseguir más cosa en el camino, así que no se preocupen por mí-le dije. Sera difícil, pero al menos puedo hacerlo y ellas no. –La otra idea es que me acompañen a Neo-Tokio y tomen el examen para Hunter. Con eso podrán tomar algunas misiones y recuperar el dinero que perdieron. Tal vez las castiguen de todas formas cuando vuelvan a su ciudad, pero me parece que no será tan severo sin lo hacen con su propio dinero.

Tras escuchar mis palabras, Irina y Xenovia se vieron las caras y se juntaron para discutir en cuchicheos, aunque de todas formas las puedo oír.

-Esa no es una mala idea, Irina. Eso nos evitaría predicamentos económicos en el futuro.

-Lo sé, pero ¿está bien que lo hagamos? Usar las habilidades que desarrollamos como luchadoras del Señor para beneficio personal no suena como algo correcto.

-Hay sacerdotes que ofrecen oficios privados por una colaboración, así que no creo que este mal que nosotras brindemos nuestra ayuda por una pequeña contribución.

-Mmmmmm. No lo sé.

-Las personas confían más en los Hunter al momento de solicitar ayuda. Si nosotras les mostramos a los demás las cualidades de los Exorcistas convirtiéndonos en Hunter, mejoraríamos nuestra fama.

-Es verdad, pero….

-Recuerda que tenemos que mejorar nuestra imagen luego del último incidente causado por ese traidor de Freed.

-Tienes razón. Aunque seguramente nos criticaran un poco por nuestra decisión, me parece que convertirnos en Hunter es nuestra mejor opción.

Con eso dicho, el par se volteo hacia mí.

-Nos gusta tu segunda proposición, Issei-kun. Estaríamos encantadas de acompañarte a Neo-Tokio-dijo Irina.

-Perfecto. Sé que no es la alternativa más rápida, pero me parece que es una que nos beneficia a todos.

-En efecto. No todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de acompañar al Sekiryutei-dijo Xenovia.

-Basta con que me digas, Issei. Seremos compañeros por un rato y eso de llamarnos por un titulo no se siente bien.

-Como gustes.

-En ese caso, lo mejor es que descansemos. Hay un largo trayecto de vuelta a Neo-Tokio, así que debemos reunir fuerzas-dijo Irina sacando de su Códec una cruz blanca con azul, que era aproximadamente del tamaño de un libro.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es un talismán de protección sagrada. Contiene luz divina que mantendrá alejada a las bestias por un rato. Con ello todos podremos descansar, sin que alguien tenga que quedarse a hacer guardia.

-Wow. Suena como algo bastante conveniente.

-Bueno, este es actualmente el ultimo uso que le de queda. Debemos recargarlo en una capilla para poder seguir usándolo en el futuro. Además no puede rechazar monstruos de gran nivel.

-Créanme. Eso es mejor que nada.

-o-

El amuleto de Irina sí que es eficiente. Ha pasado un buen rato desde que nos acostamos y no ha aparecido ningún tipo de monstruo. No estaría mal conseguir algo así en el futuro. Con ellos las noches de sueño estarían aseguradas.

No obstante, no he logrado dormirme, a pesar de que estoy muy cansado. ¿La razón? Primero, es bastante difícil que pueda mantenerme tranquilo a sabiendas de que estoy junto a dos Bishoujo. Segundo, aun estoy procesando el hecho de que pude reencontrarme con Irina. Y tercero y más importante, me desconcierta mucho la idea de que tengo un Dragón encerrado en el brazo.

Ciertamente la forma draconiana del guantelete me debía dar una idea de su origen, pero no creí fuera el contenedor de un Dragón. Me pregunto si estará consciente.

 _ **-[Ciertamente lo estoy].**_

¿Eh? ¿Quién ha hablado?

 _ **-[Soy yo, el Welsh Dragón. Preguntaste si era consciente y yo te mostré la respuesta].**_

 _-Entonces lo que dijeron Irina y Xenovia era verdad. Wow. No puedo creerlo._

 _ **-[Es tiempo de que lo hagas. Eres el Sekiryutei y eso conlleva a muchas cosas, compañero. En lo particular espero que no te conformes simplemente con explotar el titulo y ya].**_

 _-No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Especialmente a sabiendas de que estas con…. ¿vida?_

 _ **-[No es que pueda hacer mucho sellado en este Sacred Gear, pero ciertamente no estoy muerto Por eso espero grandes cosas de ti. Mi reputación depende de tus acciones. Muéstrame de que eres capaz y yo te asistiré en lo que pueda].**_

 _-Muy bien. Ya verás que me convertiré en el mejor Sekiryutei de la historia. Cuenta con ello._

* * *

Y con esto termino. Espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Una cosas que deben saber. En Neo-Earth el concepto de nación no está plenamente constituido. Si bien se dice que algunas ciudades tienen regiones bajo su jurisdicción, no hay tantos conflictos en lo que concierne a territorio como sucede en la realidad. Esto principalmente debido a que la humanidad esta "unida" y no le es conveniente pelear contra sí misma a sabiendas de que comparten el planeta con otros seres que tienen el mismo interés por el sitio.

En lo que se refiere a tipos de energía y separación de estas, yo uso el sistema de Mahou Sensei Negima y UQ Holder (si uso el de HS DxD sería un dolor de cabeza, pues como ya deben saber, allí usan todo a diestra y siniestra sin detenerse a explicar un poquito las cosas). No hay ningún tipo de energía absoluta. El nivel de poder del Ki, Magia y Chakra está determinado por sus usuarios y no por la energía en sí misma. Hay excepciones, pero eso ya es otro asunto.

No creo que tenga que decir otra cosa sobre el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Y luego de un largo rato, llego con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Con el doble del largo usual para compensar las cosas.

 **Dark Thundercat:** disculpa la tardanza. Aquí tienes la continuación y un avance de cómo va el camino con esas dos.

 **Sting Eucliffe - The Light:** Gracias. En efecto el mundo propuesto da para cosas nuevas. Espero no decepcionar con el avance.

 **Freemaker:** Que bueno que te gusta **.** Totalmente posible la inclusión del Haki en la historia. Aunque hacer una versión de DxD Fatansy con Luffy sería un poco difícil, no hay nada que impida que Issei tenga al menos las dos formas básicas del Haki.

Ahora sin más nada que responder procedo con la historia.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Dragón Freelancer**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

¿Qué cosa puede arruinar una situación potencialmente erótica por completo? Fácil. Un grupo de Zombis.

Aunque claro, tengo que aclarar que no es que estuviera haciendo algún avance con mis actuales compañeras. Más bien fueron los zombis los que me permitieron observar algo más de ellas, pues cuando nos topamos con tales criaturas, Irina y Xenovia tuvieron que quitarse sus ponchos y revelar sus ajustados trajes de batalla, los cuales dejaban poco a la imaginación. Por su puesto no puedo quedarme embobado con la vista, pues debo participar en el conflicto si no quiero convertirme en un no-muerto más.

Esta vez los enemigos que aparecieron estaban armados con katana y cuchillos, por lo que convoque **Boosted Gear** en su forma **Blade** para defenderme de sus ataques físicos.

En primer momento nuestra fuerza estuvo igualada, pero tras el primer **Boost** pude lidiar con ellos con gran facilidad.

Frente a mi tenía unos cinco Zombis, por lo que mi usual estrategia de combate seria un poco difícil de ejecutar. Siendo que no soy un experto en magia, el tiempo de lanzamientos de mis hechizos en bastante lento. Por ello antes de que poder atacarlos con el hechizo **Fire** debo hacer algo como cortarles las piernas para dificultar su movimiento.

No obstante, antes de que pensara en una estrategia optima, fui sorprendido por la velocidad en que mis compañeras lidiaban con sus oponentes.

Irina usaba la Katana dorada que me había mostrado antes, mientras que Xenovia usaba un espada Claymore con decoraciones de oro, que rivalizaba con su propia altura. Ambas liquidaban a los Zombis con una insana letalidad y eficiencia. Mientras que la primera se movía ágilmente entre sus enemigos, cortándolos en el proceso, la segunda simplemente se limitaba a aplastarlos hasta literalmente volverlos polvo. Tal y como me había explicado Irina, cuando los Zombis eran derrotados por sus armas sagradas, sus cuerpos se disolvían en la nada.

Ver tal fenómeno causaba dos reacciones en mí. Asombro y envidia. Es innecesario explicar lo primero y creo que también lo es lo segundo, quiero decir, ¿quién no querría tener un arma que veces a enemigos tan fastidiosos como los Zombis en un santiamén? Ciertamente tengo el **Boosted Gear,** pero aun así una espada sagrada resulta muy útil en este mundo.

En fin. No me deje llevar por la situación y aproveche que mis objetivos fueron distraídos por la avasallante demostración de habilidad de mis compañeras. En esas condiciones no fue difícil hacerles caer y dejarlos a la merced de un ataque fulminante.

 **-o-**

-Wow. Veintitrés Zombis en una sola emboscada. Estoy sí que fue intenso-comente una vez que todo peligro fue subyugado.

-¿Es la primera vez que te topas con tantos?-me pregunto Irina.

-Sí.

-Ya veo. Entonces me apena decirte que las concentraciones de Zombis como estas no son nada inusuales.

-¿¡Que!?

-Los Zombis que enfrentamos seguramente eran una banda bandidos que se toparon con un peligro que los supero y los mato como grupo. Ese no es un escenario raro de ver porque las personas tienden a subestimar lo peligroso que es el exterior y hacen vida en el despreocupadamente.

-Es cierto. Hay casos en donde incluso pueblos enteros se convierten en Zombis-dijo Xenovia como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Eso suena terrible, pero ustedes no se ven muy alteradas por ello-comente.

-Somos Exorcistas. Fuimos especialmente entrenadas para lidiar con tales incidentes.

-Se nota-dije para entonces ver el escenario de la última pelea.

Como Irina y Xenovia habían usado sus armas sagradas, no fue necesario hacer ninguna hoguera para lidiar con los cadáveres. Ellas simplemente purificaron los cuerpos con sus espadas y luego hicieron una oración por sus almas. Supongo que aun siendo bandidos, su destino no era algo que mereciesen por completo.

De todas formas, era muy probable que muchas de las cosas que tenían consigo no fueran de su pertenencia, así que me pareció ideal recolectar algunos objetos que dejaron tras de sí. Ambas exorcistas se abstuvieron de imitarme porque decían que no era un comportamiento digno de un siervo de Dios, pero yo como aspirante a Hunter no podía darme el lujo de prescindir de la oportunidad.

Media docena de cuchillos, dos sogas, unas cerillas y par de botellas de licor barato fue el botín con el que decidí quedarme. Muchas de las cosas de los bandidos estaban en mal estado y fueron destruidas por la batalla, por lo que fue muy poco lo que pudo recuperarse de esta. Solo tome lo que parecía útil.

Ellos incluso tenían raciones energéticas consigo, pero paso de tomarlas por el estado de sus portadores. El estado Zombi no es algo contagioso, pero igual es desagradable. Solo recogí el licor porque no planeo beberlo. Bien puede servirme para iniciar una fogata o apoyar un ataque.

-Jeje. En verdad pareces un primerizo, Issei-kun-dijo Irina en un tono que resultaba burlón. –Si recoges todo lo que se te cruza, no tardaras en llenar tu **Códec**.

-Lo tengo presente, pero resulta más conveniente que me vea en la necesidad de desechar algo que es inútil, a que me falte un insumo esencial en una emergencia-respondí devolviéndole una mirada similar. –Como comida.

-Touche-dijo Irina desanimadamente, bajando la mirada con pesar. Ella automáticamente entendió que no era la más indicada para hablarme sobre ser muy precavido.

-Y hablando de eso. Estos bandidos no tenían mucho dinero consigo, pero si dejaron el suficiente como para comprar algunos víveres o comer en una posada. ¿No creen que deberíamos buscar un pueblo en el que descansar?

-Oh, eso estaría de maravilla. ¿Pero eso no nos desviaría mucho de nuestro rumbo?-comento Xenovia.

-No. Los pueblos son más frecuentes conforme uno se aproxima a una Neo-ciudad. No deberíamos tardar mucho en conseguir uno si seguimos nuestro camino. Después de todo, es un hecho que los bandidos que enfrentamos tenían poca experiencia. Su área de trabajo no debió estar muy alejada de algún asentamiento.

-Wow. Me sorprende tu análisis. Es un hecho que estudiaste para tu viaje-dijo Irina.

-Quiero pensar que al menos se lo importante.

-A mi parecer vas bien.

-Gracias. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos. No tengo ganas de saber que fue lo que mato a los bandidos.

-Te apoyo. Lo mejor es ahorrar fuerzas.

-o-

Fueron tres horas lo que nos tomo encontrar un asentamiento en el que descansar. En realidad hubieran sido unas siete horas, pero a sabiendas de que la zona no era muy segura, optamos por apresurar el paso. Como se esperaba de unas Exorcistas entrenadas, ellas tienen una muy buena resistencia. Simplemente necesitan tener el estomago lleno para dar lo mejor de sí.

El pueblo al que llegamos no era muy grande. Se basaba en la agricultura y su desarrollo tecnológico era mínimo. Ni siquiera tenían un tablero de misiones que diera a entender que estaban en comunicación con el resto de la civilización. No obstante, todas esas características le hacían ver como el típico asentamiento que uno podía encontrar en el territorio japonés.

A pesar de que Neo-Tokio es la población más conocida y popular del territorio, Neo-Kyoto tiene mucha más influencia en las poblaciones de la isla. No solo porque es la capital cultural del territorio, sino porque los regentes de esa ciudad distribuyen talismanes protectores a los templos Shinto de cada localidad, los cuales mantienen a raya a monstruos y evitan la necesidad de una barrera o pared que proteja la localidad.

Se de esto porque en Kuoh hay un templo que es responsable de salvaguardar la seguridad del mismo. De hecho, puede decirse que mi pueblo esta sobreprotegido, pues además cuenta con la protección de una Iglesia y todos los Hunter que suelen transitar por allí.

Ahora volviendo al tema. El hecho de que el templo de la localidad fuera uno Shinto, implicaba que Irina y Xenovia no iban a recibir ayuda de los suyos. Es más, aun cuando ellas estuvieran al borde de la inanición, seguramente no recibirían la ayuda de nadie en ninguno uno de los pueblos de la zona.

Aunque el par estaba haciendo una buena labor como Exorcistas, ellas tienen una lengua demasiado afilada. Como no dudan al momento de insultar las costumbres de los que no pertenecen a su facción, es un hecho que no recibirá la gracia inmediata de aquellos que infravaloran. Aunque resultaba descortés, mas de una vez tuve que taparles la boca para que no insultaran a los comerciantes con lo que tratamos.

Los precios de la mercancía fuera de una ciudad Neo, o asentamientos desarrollados como mi natal Kuoh tienden a variar en rangos insólitos. La disponibilidad de un producto varía según la ubicación del comerciante, así como de la pericia y humor de este. Uno puede conseguir cosas a mejor precio si se sabe negociar, se tiene carisma o es famoso, pero con la misma también se pueden conseguir cosas el doble de caras si no sabes medir tus palabras o tienes un alto grado de infamia.

Por cuestiones como esta así tengo que pensar que los Exorcistas solo entrenan sus músculos y no su cerebro. Aunque Irina sabe de muchas cosas importantes, le falta bastante sentido común.

Lo bueno es que como yo me encargue de todo, pude conseguir nuestras provisiones a un precio adecuado. Como además las compre con el dinero que obtuvimos de nuestra última pelea, mi presupuesto nos permitió comer en un pequeño restaurante del pueblo antes de hospedarnos en una posada.

-o-

-Ah. Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Xenovia una vez que salimos de la posada donde pasamos las noches. En habitaciones separadas a mí pesar.

-Te doy la razón. Cada vez estoy más convencida con la idea de hacerme una aventurera oficial-comento Irina.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-Usualmente solemos dormir en las habitaciones de invitados de las iglesias o en los establos de los pueblos que visitamos. Nunca no habíamos quedado en una posada.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué rayos pasa con ese estilo de vida suyo!? Cada vez que describen algo, me dan ganas de dar diez pasos lejos de él.

-Que puedo decirte. El servicio al Señor no es un trabajo fácil. No obstante, es muy gratificante.

-Que bueno por ti, porque yo pasara por completo de él.

-No digas eso, Issei-kun. Aun sin ser un portador de espada sagrada, eres el Sekiryutei y eso te haría un maravilloso Exorcista.

-Lo pensare cuando le vea algo bueno a ese trabajo. Hasta ese entonces, lo siento-dije de brazos cruzados.

-Es una lástima, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos a forzarte-comento Xenovia. –En fin, ¿ahora partiremos hacia Neo-Tokio?

-Eso es correcto. No debemos ser pretenciosos con el tiempo, ya que no sabemos qué tipo de dificultades podemos encontrar.

-Eso es cierto. Pongámonos en marcha.

-o-

Fueron varios días llenos de todo tipo sorpresas y aprietos, pero luego de viajar un largo trecho llegamos a la afamada Neo-Tokio. Casi no tengo palabras para describir lo grande que es. No por nada todos los asentamientos a parte de ella y Neo-Kyoto son consideramos como simples puebluchos.

Los edificios se extienden en dimensiones increíbles y muestran formas que no creía que fueran posibles.

-Ah. En verdad no puedo entender el gusto de las personas de estas tierras-comento Xenovia al notar mi cara de entusiasmo.

-Lo mismo pienso. Creo que la elegancia y diseño clásico que tiene Neo-Roma es mucho mejor-dijo Irina.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con ellas, opte por guardar silencio y seguí apreciando la ciudad mientras nos acercábamos a las fronteras de esta.

Las Exorcistas no tuvieron problemas en ingresar debido a que ya se habían registrado cuando llegaron allí desde su hogar, pero yo si tuve que pasar por un largo proceso antes de poder conseguir el permiso para entrar.

Aun cuando yo soy de esta región, nunca había venido a Neo-Tokio y por lo tanto soy considerado como un extranjero. Debía declarar cuales eran mis motivos para ingresar a la ciudad y si tenia algún arma conmigo.

Como muchos otros, dije que mis intenciones eran tomar el examen Hunter y a sugerencia de Irina, comente que solo tenía era poseedor de un Códec con algunas armas en el. No dije nada sobre el **Boosted Gear** a fin de no llamar la atención innecesariamente.

Aunque ciudades como Neo-Tokio eran bastante permisivas con las personas y seres que aceptaban, igual se tomaban en serio las medidas de seguridad y estudiaban muy bien a quienes querían hacer vida o negocios en sus fronteras.

Afortunadamente, o desgraciadamente según como se vea, yo fui tomado como el común pueblerino que quería cambiar su vida y conseguí el permiso necesario para pasar tres días en la ciudad. Tiempo más que suficiente para hacer el examen y hacer algo de turismo.

El examen Hunter de este periodo seria mañana, por lo que teníamos el resto de este día libre. Aunque me hubiera gustado que las chicas me acompañaran a conocer la ciudad, ellas tuvieron que retirarse porque tenían que informar cual era el estado de su misión y yo en lo particular no quería saber cómo eran sus jefes.

Dada su ausencia me vi en la necesidad de comprar un mapa de la ciudad. No salió caro, pero su sola visión me causo un dolor de cabeza, pues el área que cubría era demasiado extensa.

Al menos pude ubicar el distrito comercial sin dificultad. No esperaba comprar gran cosa, pero al menos debía ponerme al corriente de cuáles eran los precios que encontraría en un lugar como este.

La mayoría de ellos era escandalosos, pero no se podía esperar menos. Todas las cosas que habían eran de gran calidad y poseían propiedades notaba a leguas que las armas que yo poseía eran de más baja clase y que de no ser por el **Boosted Gear** , seguramente no estaría en condiciones de tomar el examen adecuadamente.

Aparte de las tiendas de armas, ropa y armaduras, también encontré algunas que incluso negociaban con magia. De la misma forma que se encantaban cristales para albergar cosas y hacer los **Códec** , también podían encantarse otros para emitir una magia en específico. Estos cristales eran ubicados en un báculo o una espada y presto, tenias un objeto capaz de disparar hechizos sin la necesidad de haber estudiado para ser un mago.

Obviamente, no podía siquiera pensar que estabas a la altura de estos. Mientras que un mago puede aprender cuantos hechizos se le dé la gana, una persona que recurra a los báculos estará limitada por los hechizos propios de este y tendría que cargar varios báculos para tener un arsenal decente. Con un **Códec** no sería un gran problema lograrlo, pero aun así suena como una táctica algo problemática.

De cualquier forma, me sentí atraído por todos los cristales de hechizo que encontré en la tienda. El hechizo **Thunder** que poseo era solo era el primero de un triada básica, compuesta por este, **Fire** y **Blizard**. Obviamente existían muchos más elementos, pero estos eran los que podían hacer más daños con una mínima manipulación. Había todas clases de hechizos de efecto de estado, tanto beneficiosos para el usuario, como dañinos para los objetivos. Algunos resultaban dolorosos de ver por el precio que tenían, pero resultaban muy atrayentes por los efectos que poseían, los cuales iban desde **Control Gravitacional** , hasta **Telequinesis** e **Invisibilidad**. En lo particular no me importaba gastar una fortuna comprando hechizos en esta tienda, pero entonces estaba el detalle de cuantos podría aguantar el **Boosted Gear** en su interior.

 _ **-[Interesante pregunta presentas, compañero. Lastimosamente no puedo respondértela. Todos mis portadores que se decantaron por la magia, usaron hechizos que ellos dominaban por su cuenta. Tu eres el primero que aborda la idea explotar la habilidad de absorción del Boosted Gear de esta forma]-**_ comento Ddraig.

 _-¿Eh? ¿No ha habido otros?_

 **-[Por supuesto hay quienes la usaron, pero tú eres el primero que usa tan extensivamente. Mis anteriores usuarios tenían acceso a hechizos de almacenamiento dimensional, bolsas encantadas o simplemente no se preocupaban por esas cosas].**

 _-Ya veo._

 _ **-[En lo particular no me importa que guardes tus armas en el Sacred Gear, pero preferiría que consiguieras el artefacto que en verdad sirve para tal fin. No es agradable que trates un Longinus como un simple bolso].**_

 _-Entiendo_ -respondí a Ddraig para que entonces mi atención cayera en un curioso orbe que estaba expuesto en una caja de cristal atrás del aparador del vendedor.

En vez de ser un cristal unicolor como el resto que había en la tienda, el orbe relucía una mezcla de verde aguamarina, purpura y azul, teniendo además un grabado negro con la forma de dos gotas invertidas.

Sumido por la curiosidad, decidí preguntar que era, con lo cual el vendedor muy entusiasmado me contesto.

-Esto, querido amigo, es un Orbe de Habilidad. Mediante magia avanzada un mago cristalizo el conocimiento necesario para aprender una habilidad que normalmente tomaría años en dominar. Este en particular, posee la habilidad **Dual Cast** , lo que le permite a su usuario invocar dos hechizos ofensivos al mismo tiempo. Ya sean iguales o diferentes.

-Wow. Suena impresionante. No quiero imaginar cuánto cuesta-dije imaginado todos los usos de esa cosas.

-En efecto cada orbe de estos vale una pequeña fortuna, pero hoy es su día de suerte, pues no estamos vendiendo este orbe. Nuestra tienda tiene una promoción en aras de que el examen Hunter se realizara mañana. Con la compra de cinco cristales hechizos o más, usted obtendrá un ticket que le permitirá participar en la rifa de este orbe. Hacemos esto cada vez que tenemos oportunidad, pero esta es la primera vez que ofrecemos esta habilidad.

Ya veo. Ciertamente la tienda ganaría mucho dinero si vendiera el orbe, pero resulta más beneficioso auspiciar un concurso que te ayuda a ganar más clientes y aumentar la notoriedad de la tienda.

Era una buena promoción a mi parecer. Como tal el boleto para la rifa salía gratis, ya que aun si perdías conservabas los cristales de hechizos que habías comprado. El problema es que no tenía dinero suficiente para permitirme todos los objetos que necesitaba adquirir.

Parecía que no tenía otra opción más que dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No obstante, decidí preguntar al vendedor a qué hora se haría la rifa, a ver si encontraba una forma de conseguir el dinero que me hacía falta.

-La promoción acaba hoy a fin de que el ganador pueda disfrutar cuanto antes la habilidad adquirida, así que tiene hasta la 6 de la tarde para participar-contesto el vendedor.

-Perfecto. Gracias por la información-dije para entonces retirarme de la tienda.

Según los relojes que estaban unidos a los postes de la calle, eran la 1 de la tarde. Eso quería decir que tenía 5 horas para reunir los fondos que necesitaba. Mi primera idea fue vender las cosas que había recolectado. Aunque tenía presente que necesitaba de una licencia Hunter para ello, tal vez encontraría de un lugar que aceptaría mis cosas sin ser poder de un permiso.

Mi búsqueda me llevo a una parte baja de la ciudad, donde la actividad no era tan agitada y ruidosa como en el resto. Era más reservada, pero no en el buen sentido.

Encontré un pequeño bazar donde distintos vendedores comerciaban con todo tipo de cosas. Desde equipo usado, hasta pociones de apariencia sospechosa. Todos trabajan con mantas, kioscos de madera o en el mejor de los casos, con tiendas de campaña lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlas de negocio.

Si madre estuviera aquí, ella me tomaría de la oreja y me sacaría corriendo de este lugar. No la culparía, pues este sitio huele a ilegal por todas partes, sin embargo dudo que lo sea del todo, ya que no es como si estuviera especialmente oculto. Más que un mercado negro, yo lo llamaría un mercado gris. No es moralmente correcto, pero es un mal necesario. Sin algo así, los aventureros la tendrían difícil con el dinero.

A fin de minimizar mi tiempo en aquel lugar, trate con el primer armero que conseguí. Le vendí todo el equipo que había recolectado en mi viaje. Tanto aquel que vino de Zombis de bandido, como el que conseguí de bandidos vivos que intentaron atracarnos. A ellos no los matamos, pero si les quitamos sus cosas a fin de que no causaran dificultades a otras personas. Ciertamente eso posiblemente les causaría la muerte, pero tampoco podíamos actuar como santos y perdonarlos como si nada. Xenovia e Irina eran las conscientes de ello.

El armero me dedico una mirada de intriga cuando puse en su puesto más de tres docenas de espadas y cuchillos usados, junto con un número igual piezas de armadura como cascos y pecheras.

Por un momento pensé que iba a acusarme de algo, pero el solo rio y comento que se veía que había tenido un viaje agitado. En total me pago un cuarto del valor que tenía todo ese equipo. No me hubiera molestado de no ser por el hecho de que tengo presente que el seguramente va a vender todo eso a su precio original, a personas que le darán el mismo uso que sus anteriores dueños.

Me entristece saber que soy parte de ese círculo vicioso, pero todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo al respecto.

Sin más nada que hacer en el aquel bazar, me retire antes de alguien se diera cuenta de cuánto dinero cargo encima. Como dato adicional, me pareció curioso cuando unos soldados que parecían ser la policía de la ciudad detenían a un sujeto que atendía una tienda de arte. Pensé por un momento en Irina y su horrible cuadro, pero lo deje a un lado en favor de tratar de tener una buena imagen de ella.

No queriéndome distraer innecesariamente con otras cuestiones fue directo a la tienda de magia y compre los cristales necesarios para poder participar en la rifa. Solo necesitaba cinco, pero al final me hice con seis antes el pensamiento de que posiblemente no compraría más hechizos por una temporada. Consideraba la magia útil, pero si me sobrepasaba adquiriéndolas iba a terminar convirtiéndome en una extraña variante de mago.

Los hechizos que adquirí fueron los siguientes: **Fire** y **Ice** para el área ofensiva. **Cure** y **Shell** para el área defensiva, donde el primero tratara las heridas leves que consiga y el segundo elevara mi defensa física cuando sea necesario. **Bind** para paralizar a mis enemigos cuando sea necesario. Y por último, **Leap** para aumentar mi movilidad. Este en particular me permite saltar mucho más alto de lo que normalmente podría.

Los encantamientos de movilidad usualmente se usan en ropas y armaduras, a fin de mejorar su utilidad. En una persona tienen una utilidad limitada debido a que se desvanecen mucho más rápido de lo que lo harían en un objeto inanimado. El equipo que tengo es demasiado cutre para encantarlo, así que el destino del cristal de **Leap** fue el mismo que el de los demás que compre. El interior del **Boosted Gear**.

Tal como ocurrió con mis otras armas, los cristales fueron absorbidos de forma definitiva por el propio cristal que poseía el guantelete. Me da un poco de risa, ya que en su momento el vendedor de la tienda mágica me pregunto si necesitaba un báculo para mis adquisiciones y yo le dije que no, pues tenía algo mejor que un báculo.

La verdad es que si debería considerar conseguir, debido a que los báculos tenían habilidades propias que se encargaban de mejorar el desempeño de los magos que los usan. El báculo que yo obtuve en principio no tenía ninguna habilidad debido a que literalmente, era un pedazo de basura. Sin embargo si consigo uno en el futuro, disminuiré cosas como el tiempo de carga de los hechizos y la magia que me cuesta invocarlos.

Hubiera deseado salir al exterior de la ciudad a fin de experimentar con lo que obtuve, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Por ello decidí hacer más turismo y ver las tiendas qe tenia el distrito.

Me impresiono encontrar que incluso había dojo que se encargaban de enseñar cosas a los aventureros por una módica cuota. Aunque no me vendría mal un par de movimientos, estaba satisfecho en esa área debido a las cosas que había aprendido de Irina y Xenovia en los últimos días.

Pase un buen rato en una tienda de juguetes. Allí tenían una vasta colección de todo tipos de cosas, entre las cuales, lo que más llamo mi atención fueron las figuras mecha que tenían exhibidas. Neo-Tokio, como algunas otras ciudades, tenía su propio escuadrón de robot gigantes impulsados por cristales. Se usaban más que todo para defensa, pero algunas otras veces eran empleados para resolver choques de intereses que surgían entre dos localidades.

Eran limitadas las veces que se veían en acción, pero de todas formas eran muy idolatrados. Tanto que de esta ciudad han surgidos todo tipos de libros y manga ilustrándolos de muchas formas. Algunas de ellas más fantasiosas que otras.

Yo, como muchos otros, soy fanático de ellos y dedique mucho de mi tiempo en Kuoh a construir replicas hechas a partir de hojalata y otros implementos de segunda mano. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ver figuras hechas de forma profesional, no puedo evitar sentirme algo emocionado.

Sé que voy a ser hipócrita, pero me resulta imposible resistir la tentación de adquirir uno para mejorar la colección que tengo en casa. Mi hermana me va a decir inmaduro cuando lo vea, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Mejor que se queje por eso que por las revistas ecchi que también me encargare de comprar.

Solo adquirí una figura sencilla que no costaba mucho. Tampoco podía ser derrochador y gastar por completo el limitado presupuesto que tengo. Sentí un poco de envidia por la chica que ingreso a la tienda poco después de mí. Era una belleza de cabello rubio verdoso, que parecía ser la hija de una figura importante de la ciudad. No solo tenía un gran aire de sofisticación, sino que poseía un gran nivel económico. Ella compro cuanta figura le fue posible, sin detenerse ni un momento a analizar su precio. Todo lo que escogía era tomado un chico de cabello, que no era mucho mayor que ella, pero parecía hacer de su mayordomo. El parecía preocupado y no podía cuestionarle. Si yo intentara calcular el precio de todo lo que estaba comprado seria una suma que solo alcanzaría vendiendo unas diez mil espadas como las que comercie hoy.

Cuestiones como esta y todo lo que he visto en este hacen que entienda que el dinero tiene un extremo valor en este mundo. Naturalmente es necesario que me vuelva fuerte para mantenerme vivo, pero debo tomar muy en cuenta mi capital si quiero mantener como aventurero y disfrutar mi vida.

-o-

-¡No inventes! ¿¡Como es que conseguiste un objeto como ese!?-exclamo Irina mientras íbamos a un hotel para pasar la noche. La razón de su sorpresa era que tenía en mis manos el orbe con la habilidad **Dual Cast**.

Yo mismo todavía no salía del asombro de haber sido el ganador, pero ella y su compañera estaban más sorprendidas por la existencia de los orbes de habilidad.

-Pensar que incluso puede comerciarse con habilidades. En verdad los vendedores son gente de cuidado-comento Xenovia.

-Tú lo has dicho. Menos mal que yo no me dedico a la magia o me sentiría mal por la existencia de objetos como este.

-A decir verdad, tú no puedes decir mucho al respecto. Después de todo tu…

-¡Hey, Xenovia! ¿Tengo que recordarte que ese tema es un secreto?

-Mi error.

-Tranquilas. Yo también me sentí muy impresionado cuando vi este orbe-dije mientras lo introducía en el Sacred Gear. -Por ello me dieron ganas de intentar ganarlo.

-Oye, Issei-kun. Sé que estas muy emocionado con el examen y todo eso, pero ¿puedes intentar contenerte un poco?-dijo Irina con una sonrisa nervioso. –Previamente ya habías demostrado que eras un novato bastante capaz con el manejo que tienes de tu Sacred Gear, pero ahora que has reforzado tu repertorio tan drásticamente, creo vas a mostrarte muy por encima de la liga.

-No exageres. Ni siquiera he probado los hechizos que conseguí. Aunque puedo decir que me volví un poco mas fuerte con mis adquisiciones, tampoco es para tanto.

-Estas subestimando tus habilidades. ¿Tienes presente que un mago tiene que pasar por un largo proceso de estudio y entrenamiento para dominar un conjuro? Pues tu estas pasándolo completamente de largo al usar tu Sacred Gear como una suerte de báculo multiusos. Ciertamente existen genios que pueden aprender de magia en solo una noche, pero su mismo nombre indica que ellos tienen la cualidad de controlar ese poder. No sería nada agradable si personas sin moderación pudieran aprender magia poderosa tan fácilmente. Por ejemplo, imagínate si Xenovia pudiera usar magia. Ella quemaría los bosques con tal de eliminar a un objetivo sencillo como un conejo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Acaso acabas de decir que soy muy estúpida para usar magia!?-reclamo la peliazul.

-Solo digo que eres descuidada.

-¡No se sintió como si quisieras decir eso!

-Cierto, Irina-intervine. -No tienes que pensar que somos inadecuados para la magia solo porque no nos dedicamos a estudiarla con detenimiento. Ciertamente nuestro meritos serán menores a los de aquellos que si lo hace, pero pienso que para nuestro oficio es suficiente con que sepamos invocar una hechizo y podamos asestarlo correctamente en nuestros enemigos.

-Bien dicho, Sekiryutei. Con palabras como esa puedo sentirme inspirada a practicar algunos hechizos solo para demostrar a Irina que está equivocada.

-Por favor no lo hagas. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con nuestros superiores, como para que agreguemos algo como daño a la propiedad por alguna mala maniobra tuya-dijo Irina con un suspiro de pesar.

-Ya verás. Aun si se trata de un simple conjuro de principiante, te mostrare que soy capaz usar magia adecuadamente.

-Espero ver eso, aunque creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después del examen-comente. -Ya deberíamos registrarnos en algún lugar para descansar para el día de mañana. No tendremos un buen desempeño en el examen sin nos trasnochamos.

-Tú lo dijiste. Aunque antes vayamos por algo de comer. En el templo nos dieron algo de comida, pero mi estomago se acostumbro muy rápido a la comida sabrosa que tienen los restaurantes y haces tú Sekiryutei-comento Xenovia.

-Jeje. Te entiendo. Veamos si podemos conseguir unos fideos.

-o-

Cumpliendo con el diseño imponente que tenía toda la ciudad, el Gremio Hunter también contaba con un edificio que destacaba muchísimo. No era de corte moderno como los demás, sino que poseía la apariencia de una torre japonesa. Esta cubría toda una manzana y poseía una altura de al menos 20 pisos.

El interior también tenía la ambientación tradicional de la región, sin embargo poseía elementos modernos que evidenciaban la vanguardia que poseía la organización.

El proceso de inscripción fue un poco largo y tedioso. No era de culparse, ya que Irina, Xenovia y yo no éramos ni de cerca todos los aspirantes que querían tomar esta oportunidad para convertirse en un Hunter. Había cientos de personas con esa intención. De todas las edades, géneros e incluso razas.

Ya lo había notado cuando llegue a la ciudad, pero ahora es cuando le doy importancia. Por lo visto, en Neo-Tokio, y presumiblemente en otras ciudades, era común ver que los seres otras razas buscaran convivir con los humanos. Dichas razas incluían Elfos, Enanos, Nekomata, Kitsune y muchas otras más. La proporción respecto a los humanos era algo así como 3 a 7, pero de todas formas era destacable debido a que en mi pueblo no había visto a ninguna.

Es una escena bastante grata, pues todas las chicas que veo cumplen con las expectativas que tenia de ellas. No puedo esperar en conseguir la licencia y hacer equipo con una de ellas. Irina y Xenovia están bien, pero sé que por su oficio de Exorcista ellas siempre van a tener algo aparte que hacer y por lo tanto no puedo considerarlas como compañeras permanentes.

De cualquier forma. Volviendo al asunto de la inscripción, acontecía que era extensa debido a que los aspirantes eran entrevistados y se les solicitaba una gran cantidad de información. La razón era que el examen también hacia las veces de entrevista de trabajo. Una vez conseguías la licencia, técnicamente te volvías un empleado del Gremio Hunter y por lo tanto este quería saber cuáles eran tus capacidades para asignarte la posición más adecuada a ellas.

Yo naturalmente estaba en el área baja de las expectativas. No solo porque venía de un pueblo de las afueras, sino porque no tenía un certificado de experiencia previa. Al parecer había academia que se encargaban de entrenar a las personas para el oficio de Hunter y el haber aprobado uno de sus cursos automáticamente te daba una mejor posición cuando conseguías la licencia.

Eso respondía mi pregunta de porque había visto a tantas personas usando ropas similares. Todos ellos portaban un traje parecido a un uniforme escolar, que mostraba cierta clase y prestigio. Era claro que entrar en una de esas academias costaría un ojo de la cara, pero no me deprimí por ello, porque poseía algo marginalmente mejor. El **Boosted Gear**.

Al finalizar mi inscripción se me dio un número y se me pidió que esperara hasta el momento en que se me asignara un compañero. La razón se debía a que el examen se hacía en parejas. Aunque nadie criticaba que viajaras en solitario, el oficio de Hunter era por naturaleza de grupo. Muchas de las misiones que surgían eran demasiado peligrosas para ser realizadas por una sola persona, así que el gremio veía necesario medir tu capacidad de trabajar en equipo.

Era posible solicitar hacer el examen en solitario, pero yo no veía razón para ello. Por tal razón espere pacientemente hasta que se me emparejara con alguien.

Mientras tanto vi como muchos grupos curiosos se formaron. Estaba una pequeña loli Nekomata de cabello blanco que fue puesta con un corpulento sujeto que portaba una maza. Temí por ella hasta el momento en que ella salto sobre su cuello y le amenazo con algunas palabras. Ardí con envidia cuando un Bishounen rubio fue puesto con una entusiasta Elfa rubia de generosos pechos, quien mostraba su emoción por el emparejamiento abrazando al involucrado. También note a una hermosa chica pelinegra con características de Nadeshiko que hostigaba al joven aventurero con que fue puesta, con sus también enormes pechos.

Maldecía por no estar en los zapatos de alguno de esos sujetos. Siendo que posiblemente ya había agotado mi suerte con la rifa que gane ayer, seguramente iba a terminar con alguien que no me iba a gustar.

-Oh, parece que nuestro destinos vuelven a juntarse, Sekiryutei-comento una persona detrás de mí, que al voltear encontré que era Xenovia.

Rápidamente subí mi mirada a las pantallas que mostraban los emparejamientos y encontré que efectivamente ella y yo estábamos agrupados.

-Wow. Esto sí que es suerte-dije contento de verla.

Si estaba un poco triste porque no había tenido la oportunidad de conseguirme con alguna hermosa chica de otra raza, pero me contentaba el hecho que mi compañera era alguien que ya conocía y sabía cómo peleaba. Si bien no tendríamos la sinergia que ella poseía con Irina, podríamos tener un buen desempeño en la prueba.

-Ni que lo digas. Cuando supe que iba a ser emparejada con un desconocido, me puse muy nerviosa. Rece porque Irina fuera mi compañera, pero nuestro señor fue más generoso y me puso con alguien mucho mejor.

-No digas eso. Ella armara un berrinche si te oye.

-Tal vez. Aunque no la he visto desde que nos separamos para la entrevista de inscripción.

-¿No la esperaste?

-Se tardo demasiado y el flujo de personas no me permitió quedarme en el lugar.

-Ya veo. En ese caso deberíamos buscarla en este momento….

-{Atención, aspirantes. Por favor repórtense en el pabellón exterior. En los próximos minutos serán trasladados al área del examen}.

-Me parece que es demasiado tarde para buscarla-comento Xenovia.

-Ciertamente. Esperemos que tuviera suerte y haya conseguido un buen compañero.

-o-

Cumpliendo una vez más con las expectativas que tenia de esa organización, el Gremio Hunter mostro el nivel de recursos que poseía al llevar en helicóptero a los aspirantes a un área a las afueras de Neo-Tokio, con el fin de realizar el examen que tenía programado.

Aprovecho el momento para explicar algunas cosas. En primer momento pensé que las Neo-ciudades poseían gigantescos domos de energía que cubrían toda el área que ocupaba. Esta visión no estaba equivocada totalmente, pero la verdad es que las barreras que protegen a la localidad no son tan grandes como creí.

En vez de existir una única barrera, existen múltiples de ellas que están conectadas una con la otra, como las celdas de un panal de abejas. Ahora que puedo verlas desde el aire, soy consciente de ello.

Existía una barrera central que cubría toda el área central de Neo-Tokio. A su alrededor se acomodaban otras seis y alrededor de estas existían otras doces mas. Supongo que lo hacen de esa forma para que no resulte tan catastrófico cuando una barrera se dañe, pero no puedo decir mucho, ya que no cómo trabajan todas las mecánicas de la ciudad.

Nosotros en particular, íbamos a un área que estaba separada del círculo principal de la ciudad. Era compresible, porque en el sitio era un área gestionada por el Gremio Hunter, en donde estos tenían confinados un vasto numero de monstruos.

Ellos eran partidarios de que solo podía medirse el nivel de aventureros con peligros reales, así que tenían par de áreas especialmente diseñadas para contener monstruos de peligro bajo y medio, a fin de que los aspirantes lidiaran con ellos. Resultaba un poco preocupante dado que los empleados del gremio nos hicieron firmar actas de renuncia de responsabilidad para el no muy remoto caso de que alguien terminara muerto o mutilado en la prueba. Sin embargo, esto solo era un abreboca a lo que ofrecía el mundo en general, así que no había porque asustarse más de la cuenta.

Además, la prueba estaba más allá de simplemente aplastar a cuanto enemigo tuviéramos por delante. El objetivo de la exanimación era encontrar una de las reliquias que habían sido escondidas en los confines del bosque en que estábamos. si lográbamos conseguir una de ellas sin vernos en la necesidad de participar en una batalla, también tendríamos una buena puntuación, pues los Hunter que se centraban en el sigilo también eran muy solicitados.

No obstante, yo sabía que esa era una imposibilidad para nuestro grupo. Xenovia y yo somos bastante impulsivos, asi que es muy poco probable que logremos nuestro objetivo sin sacar nuestras armas.

Hablando de eso. El arma que portaba Xenovia en ese momento era un gran Claymore con una hoja blanca adornada por una cruz azul. Le pregunte a que venía el cambio y ella me respondió que sus superiores no se pusieron en contra de que ella y Irina tomaran el examen, pero si prohibieron el uso de sus espadas para el cometido. En realidad Irina y Xenovia no eran las primeras Exorcistas que intentaban asumir el puesto de Hunter. Había otros que habían tomado la prueba y ejercían el oficio de Hunter en paralelo con sus papeles de guerreros de la Iglesia.

Al ente le convenía bastante tener efectivos con las capacidades propias que tenían los Hunter. Sin embargo, no podían ser tan elocuentes con las armas sagradas que poseían y por lo tanto prohibían su uso en eventos semi-públicos como los exámenes Hunter.

Aunque tal restricción sin duda hacia que el poder de ataque de Xenovia bajara significativamente, realmente no estaba preocupado por el asunto. El solo hecho de que ella pueda cargar sin dificultad en su espalda una espada que es tan alta como su persona, es signo de que Xenovia es una persona muy fuerte. Seguramente ella podría aplastar el cráneo de sus enemigos con un simple movimiento de su arma.

A mi naturalmente me tomaría varios intentos, pero espero cubrir esa diferencia de poder haciendo uso de mi Sacred Gear, el cual decidí activar apenas nos dejaron en el bosque.

La sensación de que mi brazo izquierdo sea repentinamente cubierto por una armadura mágica draconiana era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado. La primera vez sentí un gran escalofrío, seguido de una fuerte impresión, pero luego de hacerlo varias veces, esas sensaciones no se repitieron. Sin embargo, por alguna razón insólita, ese sentimiento de incomodidad volvió a hacerse presente en este momento.

Lo más extraño fue que no se hizo presente en mi brazo izquierdo como debía ser, sino que disperso en el derecho. La razón se me hizo clara de inmediato. Aun cuando yo solo debería tener un solo guantelete draconiano en mi poder, yo en ese momento poseía dos que se ajustaban a cada uno de mis brazos.

Pensé que estaba viendo doble, pero Xenovia inmediatamente certifico que lo que ocurría era real.

-Wow. ¿Acaso la habilidad de convocar dos **Boosted Gear** era un as que guardaba para el examen? No se podía esperar menos del Sekiryutei-comento ella con el nivel de condescendida que solía mostrar.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Esto es nuevo!-aclare rápidamente. –Aunque si intente muchas veces convocar el **Boosted Gear** en mi brazo derecho para tener libre el izquierdo, esta es la primera vez que aparece en este. Ni se diga sobre el hecho que este en los dos.

-Mmmm. ¿Sera que ha llegado al punto en que su Sacred Gear sufre una evolución?

-¿Los Sacred Gear hacen eso?

-Por supuesto. Los artefactos hechos por nuestro Señor se hacen más fuertes cuando sus portadores también lo hacen. Su poder solo está limitado por la voluntad de aquellos que lo portan.

 _ **-[Eso es cierto, compañero. Sin embargo, tengo otra teoría en mente]-**_ comento Ddraig.

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _ **-[La gema que ganaste. Se supone que eso era algo que tu cuerpo debía absorber, no el Boosted Gear].**_

 _-Ahora que lo dices… Creo que el vendedor de la tienda me dio unas instrucciones diferentes a lo que hice._

 _ **-[En condiciones normales tu hubieras adquirido la habilidad de realizar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo. No obstante, dado que hiciste que el Boosted Gear absorbiera ese orbe, es este el adquirió tal habilidad. Técnicamente no hay ninguna diferencia debido a que el Boosted Gear es parte de tu cuerpo, pero aun así hiciste que el Sacred Gear mostrara una de sus excentricidades]**_

 _-¿Por excentricidad te refieres a un error?_

 _ **-[No iría tan lejos. Los Sacred Gear son herramientas muy complejas que se adaptan extravagantemente a los deseos y sentimientos de sus dueños. En este caso, como tú lo forzaste a que obtuviera la habilidad de duplicar el conjuro de hechizos, el se vio en la necesidad de replicarse para cumplir la orden].**_

 _-No sé qué decir._

 _-[Ni siquiera yo puedo opinar al respecto. Solo sugeriré que seas consciente usar orbes como ese]._

- _Lo intentare_ -respondí para entonces retomar mi atención sobre Xenovia. Usualmente las conversaciones que tenia con Ddraig eran bastante rápidas, pero aun así no podía "irme" y dejar a los demás con la palabra en la boca, en medio de una conversación.

-Comprendo lo que dices, Xenovia-san. Sin embargo creo que este fenómeno se debe al Orbe de Habilidad que gane ayer. De alguna forma se mezclo con el Sacred Gear y paso esto.

-Oh. Ya veo. Realmente sería la primera vez que escucho algo así, pero dado que también es la primera vez que escucho de algo como los orbes de habilidad, tengo aceptar esa posibilidad-dijo no dejando de mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

-Claro que para salir de dudas, supongo que primero debo probarlo-dije para apuntar a un árbol que estaba detrás de mí, justo en la dirección contraria al sitio donde estaba parada Xenovia.

Usualmente apuntaba el Boosted Gear al cielo cuando usaba el hechizo **Thunder** , dado que este siempre se las arreglaba para caer como si fuera un relámpago, no importa las circunstancias. Como lo que ahora iba a usar era el hechizo Fire, creí que lo más sano era apuntar con mis dos brazos levantados hacia el objetivo. Me hubiera gustado usar mi brazo derecho para sostener el izquierdo y aliviar el retroceso, pero dado que planeo hacer un disparo doble, no me queda de otra más que pisar fuerte y esperar no caer por el impulso de los dos hechizos activándose.

– **Fire** -exclame para convocar la magia de fuego que había aprendido. No pareció necesario decir la dos veces, pero mentalmente si desee que dos hechizos se realizaran al mismo tiempo.

Hacer magia requería más que "desear" que ocurriera algo, pero dado que estaba dando la orden al báculo que estaba en el **Boosted Gear** , los requerimientos se simplificaron y las joyas de ambos guanteletes se iluminaron en rojo para emitir dos pequeñas pelotas de fuego salieron despedidas hacia el objetivo que había asignado.

El efecto fue el mínimo, pues solo había usado el poco poder mágico del que era usuario, pero se comprobó el efecto de la habilidad que había adquirido. Aunque si había gastado el equivalente de haber usado el hechizo dos veces, el tiempo de invocación fue únicamente el de uno.

Para un aventurero primerizo como yo, la mejora podía parecer poco vistosa, pues con un nivel mágico bajo, era difícil que consiguiera algo con hechizos tan débiles. Sin embargo, dado que tenía la magnífica habilidad **Boost** del **Boosted Gear** , podía reforzar el poder de ellos y hacerlos el as que necesitaba para destacar en el negocio que quiero entrar.

-Impresionante. El Orbe de Habilidad en verdad funciona. De otra forma no creo que hubiera dominado tan rápido la asombrosa destreza **Dual Cast**.

-Ni que lo digas. En verdad tuve suerte al ganar ese concurso.

-Es natural que la tenga, después de todo nuestro Señor le eligió como el portador del **Boosted Gear**.

-Lo imagino-dije para entonces hacer un respiro profundo para despejar mi mente y centrarme en el objetivo importante que teníamos. –Ahora es momento de que nos pongamos serios. Fue agradable probar estas cosas nuevas, pero debemos atender a la prueba que estamos.

-Es cierto. De ninguna forma puedo permitirme fallar. Mi orgullo como espadachín y Exorcista está en juego, y no quiero Irina se burle de mi en caso de que ella apruebe y nosotros no.

-Sería bueno que eso no sucediera. Andando.

-o-

El aspecto duro del examen Hunter resulto tener encontrarnos con nuevos enemigos cada 20 pasos que dábamos. Contrario a todos lugares que habíamos visitado, el área de la prueba tenía una concentración de Niebla bastante alta y por lo tanto había más monstruos que lo que deberían haber en sitio como este.

Las bestias presentes eran más que todo aquellas que eran autóctonas de la región japonesa, como lo eran los Oni, Kamaitachi, Bakeneko y otros Yokai. Era reseñable que a pesar de que algunos de estos seres tenían apariencias humanoides, todo ellos parecían carecer de inteligencia y tenían comportamientos extremadamente agresivos hacia los demás seres y por lo tanto eran considerados enemigos con los cuales no se podía negociar.

Tenía entendido que uno debía ser comedido con ciertas especies como los Kitsune, Tengu y Nekomata, pues estos eran muy comunes en Neo-Kioto y eran considerados tan habitantes de la ciudad como lo eran los humanos. Un asunto complicado y delicado que seguramente me ocasionara muchos problemas de cabeza, pero al cual supongo que no debo darle muchas vueltas. Ya me he topado con humanos que estaban dispuestos a hacerme daño a pesar de ser un igual, así que debo ser abierto a la idea de que también pueden existir monstruos buenos. Eso espero, pues odiaría que fuera verdad eso que dicen que todas las sirenas son seres despiadados.

Lo bueno es que no tengo que preocuparme por tales cosas en este momento, debido a que el entorno donde estoy fue diseñado para albergar solo a monstruos que son una completa amenaza.

La dificultad de estos ha sido moderadamente alta, pero he logrado defenderme de ellos debido a que cuento con una segunda arma. Debido a que poseo "dos" **Boosted Gear** , también puedo usar la habilidad **Dual Cast** con mi espada. De alguna forma la invocación de un arma califica como un hechizo ofensivo, así que por lo tanto puedo invocar dos espadas, dos escopetas o cualquier combinación de las armas que poseo, con total libertad.

Sin duda, una muestra más de lo genial que fue ganar ese Orbe de Habilidad. Me hubiera que el también acelerara la acumulación de los **Boost** que son la habilidad original del **Boosted Gear** , pero dado que eso cuenta como una potenciación, no se ve afectada por las propiedades de la gema.

La posibilidad de usar mis dos armas al mismo tiempo resulto ser extremadamente. Ya no sentía que tenía un flanco al desnudo y por lo tanto podía ser más agresivo en los ataques a mis enemigos. Con la mayoría no había problemas, pues había aplicado un par de **Boost** en mi cuerpo y había mejorado enormemente mi ataque. El problema vino cuando Xenovia y yo nos topamos con un grupo de cuatro Oni.

De por si uno era malo, pero cuatro eran toda una calamidad. Ellos no solo contaban con una piel extremadamente dura, sino que cada uno iba equipado con un Kanabo de hierro tan grande que podía marcharnos con un solo movimiento. El uso de magia en esa batalla fue una inmediata necesidad. Al tiempo que invocaba **Bind** para atrapar a uno, tenía que usar **Fire** para intentar detener el avance de otro, eso mientras esquiva el golpe decapitador del que sobraba.

Cada uno de esos gigantes colorados en rojo y azul tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerse valer por un grupo de 50 Zombis fue lo que comento Xenovia, quien en ese momento luchaba con unos de los Oni por ver quién cedería primero.

Ella actualmente usaba la gran Claymore que le había dado la Iglesia para frenar el Kanabo de su oponente, que era al menos dos veces más grande que su persona. Ver que una chica como ella pudiera con ese mastodonte era impresionante. A pesar de que ella iba poco a poco cediendo terreno ante su oponente, igual era de alabar toda la fuerza que tenia.

Yo ni loco pensé en intentar competir directamente con mis oponentes. Preferí en recurrir a tácticas de debilitamiento mientras cargaba los **Boost** que necesitaba para usar un hechizo fulminante.

Como tuve que ceder las cargas que tenía en mi cuerpo para iniciar el proceso de unión de poder, los tajos que hice con mi espada no hicieron la menor mella en mis oponentes. A pesar de que golpe puntos sensibles como por detrás de las rodillas y los laterales de sus estómagos, la hoja no fue suficiente para crear ninguna herida visible.

Por unos largos 40 segundos, yo estuve rodando y deslizándome entre los Oni para hacer el tiempo que necesitaba. Ellos me dieron más de un patada que dolió como el demonio, pero al menos no me atinaron con sus armas de hierro, que sin duda me hubieran aniquilado.

Una vez que el poder necesario se acumulo, lo envié por completo al Boosted Gear en su forma **Wand** , a fin de que pudiera maximizar el poder del ataque mágico.

- **Blizzard**.

-[ **Explosion: Blizzard]** -anuncio el Boosted Gear al unisonó conmigo, para entonces crear una corriente helada que envolvió a los tres Oni que tenía delante. Casi de inmediato un enorme pedrusco de hielo se formo alrededor de ellos y con la misma velocidad se partió causando un masivo daño por frio a los seres demoniacos.

Ninguno de ellos cayó por el efecto del hechizo, certificando de nuevo el poder que tenían esas criaturas. Peque por inocente al no invocar un segundo hechizo en paralelo con el de Blizzard creyendo que así ahorraría mi energía, pero ahora necesitaba volver a reunirla para lanzar otro ataque.

Sin embargo no creía que eso fuera lo más inteligente en este momento. Por tal razón decidí que era mejor que otra persona fuera la que se encargara de asegurar el curso de la pelea. Transforme el Boosted Gear a su modo Gun y descargue varios cartuchos de balas sobre el Oni que reñía con Xenovia, causando que este perdiera levemente la concentración que tenía sobre ella.

Podía no haberle hecho un daño importante al monstruos, pero si proporcione una apertura que la Exorcista presente leyó en el momento y aprovecho para realizar un gran corte sobre su oponente. Aunque no lo derroto, si lo quito de su camino y con ello tuvo avance libre hacia los otros Oni que todavía estaban aletargados por el hechizo helado.

Tres potentes golpes fueron realizados y las cabezas de los tres Oni cayeron en cuestión de segundos. Xenovia no era tan rápida como Irina, pero podía todavía forzarse a sí misma para realizar movimientos tan rápidos y violentos que escapaban de la visión de personas como yo.

Con ellos podía derribar varios blancos en poco tiempo, pero tenía como consecuencia que ella tuviera que reclinar sobre su arma por el esfuerzo ejercido. Un momento de descanso que normalmente debería permitirse luego de esa hazaña, de no ser porque todavía había un enemigo activo que intento aprovechar la apertura de la Exorcista.

Lastimosamente para el Oni, yo estaba presente, y no iba a permitir que mi compañera fuera herida en mi presencia. Cuando use **Bind** contra el primer Oni, el amarre generado duro poco más de 5 segundos, pero esta vez encargue de invocar dos en simultáneo para aumentar la atadura.

No espere a que el tiempo de espera para el otro hechizo se cumpliera para lanzarme sobre el Oni y clavar mi arma sobre la herida hecha previamente por Xenovia. Que él estuviera atado no evito que él se batuqueara para zafarse de mí, pero logre mantener la posición e invoque a quemarropa un **Thunder** para trasmitírselo por medio de la espada en mi mano derecha.

Realizar los cambios de modo del **Boosted Gear** no resulta tan demandante como el uso de los **Boost** , pero esta rápida sucesión si causaba una fuerte fatiga mental. No obstante no podía acabar con ella, ya que estos rápidos ataques eran lo que mantenía al Oni refrenado.

Lo siguiente que hice fue peligroso, pero necesario para acabar con la pelea. Saque de mi inventario varias botellas de licor y las arroje sobre el Oni, para entonces realizar un hechizo **Fire** sobre su persona.

Un efecto de flambeado se hizo casi en el acto. El enorme monstruo se volvió una bola de fuego que empezó a correr frenéticamente. No creía que estuviera sufriendo el mismo daño que recibiera un humano, pero aun así el estar cubierto de llamas no debía ser nada agradable para ese Oni.

Al final su desconcierto fue lo que causo su fin, pues Xenovia se encargo de también ese momento y realizar un ataque fulminante.

Con el último de los enemigos caídos, yo mismo no pude evitar derribarme por el agotamiento. L batalla que habíamos tenido fue realmente extenuante y seguir de inmediato con la prueba era un acto sumamente imposible. No obstante si me encargue de preguntarle a Xenovia como se encontraba.

-Todo bien aquí. Solo estoy un poco aturdida por el largo de esta batalla. Por lo general puedo terminarla en una fracción del tiempo, aunque es solo porque poseo a **Excalibur Destruction** conmigo.

-Ya lo imagino. Con esa arma esto hubiera sido un pan comido.

-Ciertamente, aunque ahora entiendo que usarla me hubiera dejado un par de boca. Quiero decir, ¿logre la victoria por mi espada o por mi habilidad? Aunque ya muchas veces use armas normales en mis entrenamientos, nunca había tenido un encuentro en el que se evidencie tanto la dependencia que tengo de las armas sagradas. Creo que no me queda de otra más que reconocer que todavía soy débil.

-Te entiendo. Mi poder depende demasiado del **Boosted Gear** como para que yo intente alguna vez pelear sin él. No quiero que ocurra, pero tengo que pensar en prepararme para el remoto caso en que no lo pueda usar.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Supongo que ese es el dicho que aplica para casos como ese.

-En efecto-dije para entonces recuperar el aliento y disponerme a continuar. –Vamos. No podemos quedarnos en un sitio como este. El examen tiene un tiempo límite y debemos conseguir la reliquia para aprobarlo.

-De acuerdo. Terminemos con esto lo antes posible.

-o-

Los encargados del Gremio Hunter sin duda eran gente cruel. No solo tuvieron la decisión de volver su área particular en un reservorio lleno de monstruos, sino que fueron los suficientemente lejos como para incluir criaturas de tipo jefe en las adyacencias del lugar.

Los monstruos tipo jefe son seres que tras haber absorbido una ingente cantidad de Niebla, han adquirido habilidades, inteligencia y poderes que sobrepasan por completo los parámetros de sus contrapartes normales.

Por lo visto la verdad gracia del examen era encontrar uno de estos jefes y quitarles la reliquia que custodiaban. Uno incluso podía intentar conseguirlas de forma sutil, pero para nuestra mala suerte, el enemigo con que nos topamos Xenovia y yo no era del tipo con el que podíamos hacer eso.

Se trato de un Lobo Inugami de clase sombría, que actuaba como el jefe de una manada de Lobos de Sombra.

La pelea fue horrible hasta decir basta. Esta primero ser hizo larguísima debido al hecho de que con la misma en que eliminábamos a los lacayos del jefe, que no eran especialmente resistentes, él los invocaba de nuevo desde las sombras. El Lobo Inugami invocaba **Fira** y **Thundara** desde su boca, así que no existieron distancias seguras para atacar a ese enemigo. Para rematar las cosas, el jefe podía introducirse en las sombras y esquivar cualquier ataque crítico que intentáramos realizar.

Al parecer la única estrategia óptima contra ese enemigo era darnos la media vuelta y buscar otro a quien quitarle la reliquia. Yo estaba por sugerir aquello, pero al parecer el Lobo Inugami le había tocado las casillas a Xenovia y ella decidió, sin decirlo expresamente, mandar a la mierda el impedimento que le habían dado sus superiores.

Recitando un cantico que parecía ser propio de su religión, la Exorcista invoco una masiva espada sagrada que era incluso más imponente que la otra espada sagrada que poseía. Con ella hizo un movimiento y pareció que una parte del bosque desapareció con él.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el Lobo Inugami fue derrotado. El poder liberado fue tan grande que ni siquiera el pudo escapar. Las espadas sagradas habían mostrado vez más su poder de forma tajante y avasalladora.

No pude hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto, pues Xenovia me pidió que guardara en secreto lo que había visto. Aun con un peligro real en frente, ella no debía sacar aquella espada tan a la ligera, así que me hizo cómplice de ese desliz que ella había cometido.

Por mi no había problema. Su maniobra nos salvo de una derrota segura y nos dio acceso a la reliquia que buscábamos. Estaba un poco chamuscada y fundida, pero la teníamos al final de cuentas.

-o-

Cuando entregamos la reliquia al examinador este nos dedico una mirada acusatoria por lo que le había ocurrido, sin embargo no hizo preguntas y la recibió antes de enviarnos de vuelta a la ciudad.

El tiempo en el helicóptero fue tanto tranquilizante como estresante, pues si bien representaba un respiro luego de tanta acción, nos dejaba con la incógnita de que si habíamos pasado o no.

Encontrar la reliquia era importante, pero también se hacia un estudio de las habilidades mostradas por el aspirante, a fin de que se determinara en que área del oficio Hunter era mejor y probar que no habíamos la reliquia de forma fraudulenta.

Una vez en Neo-Tokio, los que consiguieron una reliquia fueron separados de aquellos que no lo hicieron. El número de finalistas fue realmente bajo para la cantidad de aspirantes que había en un inicio. No es de extrañar dado que imagino que más de uno tuvo que haber tenido dificultades con los monstruos jefe. Xenovia y yo solo conseguimos algunos serios moretones y unos rasguños, pero otros terminaron con brazos rotos y en camillas con dirección a urgencias.

Me preocupo no ver a Irina por ninguna parte. Me parecía demasiado raro que ella no hubiera aprobado dado que ella tan habilidosa como Xenovia y era más técnica al momento de combatir. Debido a que no estaba con los reprobados no podía certificar donde estaba, así que no me quedo de otra más que esperar.

-o-

Aunque habíamos participado como pareja, a Xenovia y a mí nos llamaron por separado. De la misma forma en que se abordo la entrevista de inscripción, un empleado del gremio me abordo en escritorio. Esta vez como no tenía que atender a decenas de personas después de mí, me atendió de una forma un poco menos fría.

Lo primero que hizo el empleado fue felicitarme por mi desempeño. Aunque la enhorabuena se sintió como un mensaje pregrabado, me alivio ya que certificaba que me habían aprobado. Me dijeron que había mostrado los requisitos necesarios para convertirme en un Hunter. A pesar de que no mostraba una maestría clara en un área de combate, tenía un gran potencial para la exterminación de monstruos. Esto era importante, ya que quería decir que ese era el tipo de trabajos para el que sería más fácil que me contrataran. Por mi estaba bien, pues el tema de la exploración era bastante ambiguo para mí.

Luego de firmar algunos documentos para certificar que no usaría mi posición para fines ilegales, un acuerdo de no corresponsabilidad entre mis acciones y las del gremio, y otras cuestiones más, me entregaron mi licencia Hunter. Esta no era un simple pedazo de cartón, sino un **Códec** personalizado compuesto por una joya ovalada de color vinotinto. Adaptado para poder colgarse donde uno quisiera, lo sujete en mi cintura, ya que ambos brazos ahora los tenía "ocupados".

El empleado estrecho mi mano y me insto a tener una participación activa en el medio. Cuestiono a aquellos Hunter que ganaban fama y dinero, para rápidamente retirarse y desentenderse por completo del resto de la sociedad. El indico que yo como Hunter, tenía un compromiso para hacer que el mundo fuera un poco más seguro para el resto de las personas que no podían combatir.

Con un poco de culpabilidad, asentí a sus palabras y me retire a esperar a Xenovia. Ciertamente debía hacer un poco por las personas que no estaba privilegiadas con un artefacto como el **Boosted Gear** , pero nada iba a impedirme que consiguiera mi propio harem.

De cualquier forma, esa son cuestiones que son mejor pensar sobre la marcha. Al poco rato me reuní con Xenovia, quien también mostro con alegría la licencia que había conseguido. Estaba un poco mas entusiasmada que yo, porque con el título conseguido, ella había conseguido un **Códec** propio y ya no tenía que depender del artefacto que tenía que compartir con Irina. Ella lo estreno de inmediato guardando la Claymore no mágica que hasta ese momento había tenido que llevar en su espalda.

Acto seguido nos dispusimos a buscar a Irina por todas las inmediaciones del edificio del Gremio Hunter. Desde los patios, hasta las salas de observación donde los curiosos podían ver el examen que se dio.

Xenovia sugirió en visitar el templo que había en la ciudad a ver si Irina estaba allí, más antes de que pudiéramos salir una encargada de la recepción nos llamo para decir algo.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Ustedes son Issei Hyoudou y Xenovia Quarta?

-Es correcto. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hubo algún error con sus licencias?-pregunte a la empleada.

-En lo absoluto. Una vez que una licencia se certifica, difícilmente será invalidada por un error administrativo-aclaro la mujer. –Les llame porque tengo un mensaje para ustedes. Se trata de una aspirante que también se había inscrito en el examen, pero no puedo ejercerlo por causas de fuerza mayor. Su nombre es Irina Shidou.

-¿Sabe sobre Irina? ¿Dónde está?-se apresuro en preguntar Xenovia.

-La policía de la ciudad se la llevo arrestada.

-¿¡Que!?-exclame al mismo tiempo que Xenovia. La sorpresa de aquella notificación era demasiado grande para quedármela callada.

* * *

Y con esto termino el capitulo. A ver si se figuran que le paso a Irina. Si le atinan, podría considerar un recompensa.

En principio quería darle a Issei otra compañera para el examen, pero decidí acelerar el protagonismo de Xenovia. Coincido con muchos escritores en que ella es la mejor heroína de la serie y por ende no resistí en hacerla de una vez una parte del grupo de aventura de Issei.

Respecto a la habilidad que consiguió Issei. Mi idea con las historia de DxD Fantasy es que la historia sea un cruce entre los fic de aventura y aquellos de tipo Gamer, tratando de no tocar la omnipotencia que suele exponerse en estos últimos. De alguna forma en DxD ya no se no había mostrado una posibilidad con los cristales que permiten a las personas ser usuarios de espadas sagradas, lo que a mi parecer es muchísimo más avanzado que la habilidad Dual Cast. Además esta habilidad puede ser infravalorada con personas como Roseweiss quien puede convocar como una docena de hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Aparte también aclaro que hay una diferencia entre los cristales de hechizo y los grimorios que suelen ser la herramienta de preferencia para aprender magia. Se supone que los primeros son para báculos y armas, mientras que los segundos son para las personas. Que Issei pueda usar los primeros solo es guiño a como cuando obtuvo el Dividing Gearen la pelea contra Vali.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido. Siempre deseo a leer sus opiniones de la historia.


End file.
